Love Survives
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Just before 48 hours of Siddharth-Shreya wedding, Siddharth is killed brutally. Daya is arrested being the prime suspect and having the strongest motive and all the witnesses and evidences against him. let's find out the real culprit. A blend of Romance, suspense, investigation and some court room drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Survives**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _She was standing in the balcony and looking down in the hall crowded with guests. Some girls were dancing in a group while the women were singing the traditional wedding songs. They all were super happy except her. The beats of the music were so loud that it started annoying her. She wanted to yell and say to stop all that but she knew things are beyond her control now. She ran back to her room and locked herself inside. She drew the curtains to keep the sounds from coming to her ears. She went and sat on the bed holding her head with her hands. Just 2-3 days more and this storm will calm down. She was not at all interested in all the pre-wedding rituals. Actually, She was not interested in her wedding because she was not interested in the man she was getting married. And the man of her interest was sitting in a different city, busy in his own job unaware and unaffected with the woes she was going through. She had invited him to attend her wedding ceremony and he had promised that he will surely come._

"Would he come to see me marrying someone else?" _She thought._

 _Someone started rapping on her door and she emerged out of her thoughts. She went and opened the door. Some girls barged inside._

"Shreya bhabhi, neeche hall me chaliye, mehndi ki rasam ke liye." _Said the girl named Anamika, the younger sister of Siddharth to whom Shreya was getting married._

 _Shreya's grandparents wanted the marriage ceremony to take place in their ancestral bungalow in Ahmadabad, where Shreya was born. So Siddharth's family had been invited to stay with them till the wedding ceremony is acomplished and do all the matrimonial rituals together._

 _Shreya tried to smile at Anamika,_ "I am coming"

"Nahi bhabhi humare sath chaliye" _Anamika said grabbing Shreya's hand._

"Are Anamika tum ladke walo ki taraf se ho ya ladki walo ki taraf se?" _Someone said from behind._

 _Shreya turned her head and found Siddharth coming towards them._

"Abhi to main ladki walo ki side se hu." _Anamika said joyfully._

 _Siddharth came closer,_ " Mujhe Shreya se ek minute baat karni hai, just one minute."

 _Shreya glanced at him._

"Bhaiya please, 2-3 din aur wait kar lo na, itni bhi kya jaldi hai baat karne ki?" _Anamika said in a teasing tone._

"Please yaar, just one minute" _Siddharth said and dragged Shreya in a corner by holding her hand._

"Siddharth?" _Shreya questioned._

"Kya hua Shreya, upset kyun lag rahi ho?" _Siddharth asked staring at her gloomy face._

 _Shreya looked away_ , "aisa kuch nahi hai siddharth, bas thodi si tired hu."

"Ok, I have a surprise for you and I am sure surprise dekhne ke baad tumhare chehre pe apne aap glow aa jayega." _Siddharth whispered._

"Surprise?" _Shreya asked staring into his eyes._

"Bas thodi der me pata chal jayega tumhe, abhi tum jao, mehndi lagao!" _Siddharth said with a grin._

"Bhaiya bas ho gayi baate, abhi aap jao nahi to main auntie ko bol dungi ki aap baar baar shreya bhabhi se milne aa jate ho." _Anamika said pushing Siddahrth away._

"Yes, I am going" _he said and moved after throwing a long stare at shreya._

 _Shreya watched him going and then proceeded down in the hall with the girls._

 _Shreya sat surrounded by the ladies forwarding her hands for Mehndi._

 _The girls were pulling her leg and teasing with the name of Siddharth but Shreya was hardly paying any attention to them._

 _Her one hand was covered with beautiful henna design. She forwarded her another hand but the same time Siddharth gave her a call._

"Shreya, dekho kaun aaya hai?"

 _Shreya and all looked in the direction of the voice._

 _Shreya was dumbfounded seeing the man with him. He was staring at her with a smile on his lips. Shreya stood up and moved to him._

"Sir aap?" _Shreya uttered._

"Hi Shreya, kaisi ho?" _He asked gazing on her._

 _Shreya could not find words to deliver._

 _Siddharth looked at both of them and smirked,_ "To Shreya, kaisa laga mera surprise? Daya ko special invitation dekar bulaya hai maine!"

 _Daya and Shreya were staring at each other._

"Kya hua Shreya, mera jaldi aa jana tumhe achha nahi laga? Main to Shadi ke din hi aane wala tha but siddharth ne kaha ki aur pehle aa jaun, tumhe achha lagega" _Daya said not bothering to break his stare at her face._

 _Shreya was silent, she glanced at siddharth._

"Shreya, tumhi ne kaha tha na ki tum dono bahut achhe dost ho, to maine socha ki kyun na tumhare sab se achhe dost ko invite karke tumhe surprise du!" _Siddharth said everytime stressing on the word 'dost' with a grin taunting her_.

 _Shreya glared at him. She was well aware about his intentions behind inviting daya. It was nothing else but just to refresh her wounds and get entertained. But she wondered how Daya accepted his invitation. Is he so much desperate to see her getting married to someone else. She looked at Daya disheartened then looked at Siddharth._

"Thanks for the surprise Siddharth!"

 _Siddharth smiled evilly._

 _Shreya turned to Daya_ , "Thanks for coming!"

 _Daya smiled at her_ , "so..tum mehndi laga rahi thi?" He asked looking at her hand.

"Hmm...how's this?" _Shreya asked composing herself and showing her hand._

"Very beautiful!" _Daya said._

 _Siddharth took the opportunity to shot another goal_ , "Shreya, tumne mera naam likha ya nahi, mehndi me?"

 _Daya glanced at him and felt insulted. Shreya turned to Siddharth._

"Siddharth wo dusre hath me hoga."

 _Siddharth noticed her another hand empty,_ "oh abhi dusre hath me mehndi nahi lagai? Jao jakar mehndi ki rasam puri karo, daya se baad me baate kar lena. Ab wo humari shadi tak to yahi hai na!"

 _Daya smiled looking at Shreya. Shreya glanced at Daya and moved from there._

 _Here Anamika was lost in Daya. She moved to him._

"Bhaiya, ye kaun hain?" _She asked admiring daya's dashing personality._

"Ye Inspector Daya. Cid me Shreya ke sath kaam karte hain aur Shreya ke bahut achhe dost hain." _Siddharth said introducing Daya._

"Hi, aapki shadi ho gayi hai?" _Anamika asked forwarding her hand._

 _Daya held her hand,_ "nahi, par bahut jald ho jayegi!" _He said shaking hand with Anamika._

"Oh to matlab ladki dhundh li hai aapne? Kaha hai wo?" _Anamika asked looking into his eyes._

 _Daya took a glance at Shreya,_ "ladki to yahi hai, I mean yahi Ahmadabad me!"

"Ohh! kya naam hai uska?" _Anamika asked a bit disappointed._

 _Siddharth shot a fiery glare at his sister and removed Anamika's grip from Daya's hand_ , "baad me baat kar lena, abhi Daya ko rest karne do."

"Come on bhaiya, shadi wale ghar me koi rest karta hai kya. Aur ye Shreya bhabhi ke dost hain. Shadi ke sare kaam to inse hi karwana chahiye!" _Anamika said looking at Shreya._

 _Shreya heard this and exchanged glances with daya._

"Kyun nahi, my pleasure, bataiye kya kaam Karna hai?" _Daya said to anamika after taking a glance at Shreya._

 _Shreya couldn't help but frowned at daya and looked away._

"Han han Daya, kaam batata hu na main tumhe, pehle fresh to ho jao, aao main tumhe tumhara room dikhata hu." _Siddharth said and called a boy,_ "Arey Kabir, jara ek minute idhar aana."

 _The boy, Kabir came to him._ "Han bhaiya"

 _Siddharth placed his hand on his shoulder,_ "Kabir, ye Daya hai, our guest, and Daya, ye mera chota bhai Kabir hai."

"Hello" _Daya and Kabir exchanged greetings._

"Kabir bahar gadi me Daya ka kuch saman hai, jara wo andar bhijwa dena." _Siddharth said._

"Ok bhaiya, aap chaliye, main saman andar bhijwa dunga." _Kabir said and moved from there._

"One minute!" _Daya said to siddharth and moved to Shreya._

"Shreya, mujhe tumse baat karni hai. Please make some time" _he said looking deep into her eyes._

 _Shreya tried to read his eyes because some kind of mystery was in them but daya left from there._

 _Shreya watched him going and then stared at the girl who was writing Siddharth's initials on her hand in between the henna designs._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Guys, the killer is planning to kill Siddharth and the plan will be executed it the next chapter. :-)**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Same day, 7:00 PM**

 _Shreya was sitting in her room. Siddharth's mom came there._

"Shreya beta, cid se sirf Daya hi aaya hai, tumhare baki ke dost kab aayenge?" _She asked._

 _Shreya managed to smile,_ "Auntie wo log direct shadi ke din hi aayenge. Sab kaam me busy hain."

"Han cid ki job hai hi aisi. Chalo kam se kam Daya to aa gaya." _She said._

 _Anamika and her friends entered the room and Siddharth's mom left from there after talking a little more to Shreya._

"Shreya bhabhi, ye Ritu hai na, Daya ki diwani ho gayi hai" _Anamika said sitting beside Shreya._

 _Shreya glared at her ._

"Are nahi Shreya bhabhi main nahi ye Bani aur Priya diwani ho gayi hain Daya ki." _Ritu said pointing to other girls._

 _Bani sighed,_ "Bhabhi, actually hum sab ki condition same hai. Unhe dekhte hi dil aa gaya. My God! Kya personality hai. Greek God born in India!"

 _Shreya was glaring at the girls._

"Shreya bhabhi, aapke cid me itne hot cops hote hain kya?" _Priya asked_ , "Aur aap kaise khud ko sambhalti thi. Unhe dekh kar kaun si ladki hogi jiska dil na aa jaye unpe?" _Priya added._

 _Shreya pressed her fingers against the mattress._

 _Anamika hit her friend,_ "oh hello, Shreya bhabhi ko to Siddharth bhaiya se milna tha na. Daya, Shreya bhabhi ke bahut achhe dost hain."

"Bhabhi, please humara kuch karo na, wo aapke achhe dost hain. Hum Charo me se kisi ki life ban jayegi." _Bani said mischievously._

"Excuse me! Jyada sapne dekhne ki jarurat nahi hai okay? Maine unse baat ki, unhone khud bataya ki unki life me already koi hai." _Anamika told her friends sadly._

 _Shreya was surprised. She turned to Anamika_ , "kya kaha unhone?"

"Unhone kaha ki wo bahut jald shadi karne wale hain aur wo ladki yahi Ahmadabad me hi hai." _Anamika told disappointedly._

 _Shreya could guess which girl he was talking about but she was confused why he said so._

"Daya sir ne aisa kyun kaha? Wo yaha kis maksad se aaye hain?" _Shreya was thinking._

"Bhabhi aapko to pata hoga us ladki ke bare me?" _Anamika asked._

 _Shreya looked here and there and nodded her head in no_ , "Sorry Anamika, I don't know about that. Unhone kabhi mujhse kuch kaha hi nahi."

"Koi baat nahi bhabhi, waise bhi humara patta to kat hi chuka hai. Kya kismat hogi us ladki ki. Jalan ho rahi hai mujhe usse" _Anamika said._

 _A painful smile crept on Shreya's lips._

 _Someone knocked the door. Anamika went and opened the door. It was none other than Daya. Anamika smiled flirtatiously._ "Arey, aap yaha?"

 _Shreya looked at him. Daya too looked at her_ "Mujhe Shreya se kuch baat karni hai."

"Shreya bhabhi se baat karni hai? Maine to socha ki aap humse baat karne aaye hain!" _Anamika said coquettishly staring at Daya._

"Kash!" Anamika's friends _said in unison with a sigh._

 _Daya laughed at the girls_ , "aap logo se bhi baat karunga, abhi please main Shreya se baat kar lu?"

"Okay" _anamika said making a way for him._

 _Daya came inside and looked at Anamika and her friends expecting them to leave but they were in no mood to go. Shreya came to Anamika._

"Anamika can you please leave us alone?"

"Ok bhabhi" _Anamika unwillingly left with her friends._

 _As the girls went Daya closed the door from inside._

"Sir?" _Shreya said looking at him with questioning eyes._

"Shreya!" _Daya said looking at her._

 _They were staring at each other with lots of emotions. Daya could not hold and pulled Shreya in a tight embrace. Shreya had not expected this. She was surprised but slowly her hands reached on his back holding him closer._

"Shreya... Shreya... Shreya" _Daya was mumbling and nuzzling her earlobes._

 _Shreya closed her eyes feeling warmth in his arms. Daya's hands were softly rubbing her back. His hands slowly moved up her arms, shoulders and reached on her cheeks. He planted an affectionate kiss on her cheek._

 _Shreya shivered with the feel of his lips on her cheek. She separated from him and pushed him away with a jerk._

"Sir, kya kar rahe hain aap? Main kam pareshan hu jo aap yaha aakar ye sab karke, meri problems aur badha rahe hain. Kyun aaye hain aap yaha?" _She cried out in a low voice._

 _Daya took one step closer and held her by her shoulders._ "Shreya main is shadi ko rukwane aaya hu. Main tumhe Siddharth se shadi nahi karne dunga. Tum Siddharth se shadi kaise kar sakti ho Shreya, tum mujhse pyar karti ho!"

 _Shreya looked away and laughed at him sarcastically,_ "abhi bhi aap yahi keh rahe hain ki main aapse pyar karti hu. Abhi bhi aap ye nahi accept kar pa rahe ki aap mujhse pyar karte hain."

 _Daya cupped her face,_ "theek hai Shreya, I admit, yes I love you! Main tumse bahut pyar karta hu. Aur main tumhe zindagi bhar ke liye kisi aur ki nahi hone dunga."

 _Shreya removed his hands from her face and moved away. She looked at him in disbelief._

"Sir, siddharth jis din pehli baar mujhe dekhne mere ghar aaya tha, us din aap aaye the na mujhse milne, par bina kuch kahe chale gaye. Phir aapke samne hi meri engagement hui thi na? Us waqt kyun nahi roka mujhe? Us waqt kyun nahi bola aapne kuch? Maine to maan liya tha ki aapke dil me shayad mere liye kuch hai hi nahi. Itne dino tak khamosh rahe aap! Aur aaj achanak se mere samne aakar, jabki meri shadi me sirf 2 din reh gaye hain, aap keh rahe hain ki, aap mujhse pyar karte hain? Bahut jaldi nahi realize ho gaya aapko? Ab bahut der ho gayi hai sir, ye shadi nahi ruk sakti!" _Shreya said and broke down._

 _Daya caught her by her shoulders,_ "abhi bhi bahut der nahi hui hai Shreya. Ye Shadi rokne ke liye main kuch bhi karne ko taiyar hu. Kyunki main janta hu Siddharth is not good for you. Uske sath tum kabhi khush nahi reh paogi. Wo janta hai ki tum mujhse pyar karti ho aur phir bhi wo tumse shadi kar raha hai aur mere liye uske dil me jo nafrat hai na, uska badla wo tumse lega, zindagi bhar torture karega tumhe. Usne khud mujhse ye sab kaha jab wo apna special invitation dene Mumbai aaya tha"

 **Flashback**

"Main janta hu ki Shreya tumse pyar karti hai Daya aur wo mujhe kabhi tumhari jegah nahi de payegi. It's very insulting for me you know, aur is baat ki saza main use zindagi bhar dunga." _Siddharth said gritting his teeth._

 _Daya was bewildered,_ "ye tum kya keh rahe ho siddharth?"

"Wahi jo tum sun rahe ho? Agar tumne Shreya se kabhi pyar kiya hai aur use khush dekhna chahte ho to Ahmadabad aakar shadi rok kar dikhao. Kyunki main uski zindagi barbaad karke chodunga. Bacha sakte ho to bacha lo apni Shreya ko. Ye raha invitation card." _Siddharth said throwing the card on daya's face_. "It's a challenge for you."

 **Flashback over**

"Ye kaha usne mujhe Shreya. Main ab tak khamosh tha ye sochkar ki shayad Siddharth ek achha ladka hai aur tum ek din mujhe bhool kar uske sath khush reh logi, lekin us din usne jo kuch bhi kaha, uske irade jaankar main shocked ho gaya tha Shreya. Main tumhe zindagi bhar ghut ghut kar jeete huye nahi dekh sakunga. Main yaha ye shadi rokne aaya hu. Tumhe us ghatiya insaan se bachane aaya hu Shreya." _Daya said placing his hand on her cheek._

 _Tears came into shreya's eyes. She rubbed her eyes._ "Sir, you know, Siddharth ne aapko ye challenge kyun diya, kyunki use drama bahut pasand hai. Agar wo ye challenge jeet gaya to meri shadi usse ho jayegi jo ki wo chahta hai aur agar aap ye challenge jeet jate hain aur ye shadi ruk jati hai to bahut tamasha hoga sir. Sirf 2 din baki hain. Ghar guests se bhara hua hai. Meri shadi se meri family ki, bahut sari emotions jude hain. Unka kya? Jab ek ladki ki shadi me problem hoti hai to badnami sabse jyada ladki ki family ki hoti hai. Is moment pe agar main is shadi se inkar karungi to sabke samne ek bahut bada tamasha ho jayega sir, aur use sabse jyada siddharth hi enjoy karega. I am sorry sir, main itni selfish nahi ho sakti. Apni khushiyon ke liye main apni family ki izzat daav pe nahi laga sakti. I am sorry sir! Aap please yaha se chale jaiye, please go!" _Shreya said and turned her face away and started sobbing._

 _Daya was disappointed with her,_ "Shreya I understand that. But please trust me, main sab theek kar dunga. Koi problem nahi hogi, koi badnami nahi hogi. Main kal subeh hi tumhari family se baat karunga aur unhe convince karunga. Bas ek baar tum han keh do shreya, main is shadi ko kuch bhi karke cancel karwa ke rahuga shreya. Tum araam se socho. Take your time. Bas kal subeh hone se pehle mujhe apna jawab bata dena. Agar tumhara jawab na hua to main kal subeh hi wapas laut jaunga kyunki tumhara siddharth se shadi Karna mujhse dekha nahi jayega." _Daya said and began to move, he turned and said,_ "main terrace pe tumhara wait karunga, please soch samajh kar decision lena. I love you Shreya!" _He said and left the room._

 _Shreya sat on the bed and kept on sobbing._

 **10:30 PM**

 _Shreya thought a lot using both her heart and brain and she took some hours to arrive on a decision._

 _Shreya put a stole over her head and moved on terrace. Daya was already waiting for her._

"Shreya, kya decision liya tumne?" _Daya asked looking at her hopefully._

 _Shreya stared at him for a moment and then hugged him. She rested her head against his chest_. "Daya, I can't live without you! Maine decision le liya hai. Mujhe ye shadi nahi karni. Please take me with you. Mujhe apne sath le chaliye yaha se please!" _She clutched his shirt with her fingers._

 _Daya smiled, he separated her and kissed her forehead_. "Bas Shreya, ab sab kuch mujhpe chod do. Main ye shadi nahi hone dunga chahe uske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna pade Shreya, kuch bhi!"

 _Shreya smiled and again hugged him._

 _Daya placed his chin on her head_ , "ab bas ek aakhiri bar siddharth se baat karni hai."

 _Daya and Shreya were hugging each other and enjoying their closeness unaware of the presence of a third person there who had listened their whole conversation._

 _The person watched Daya and Shreya and moved from there without making a sound. As the third person moved from there, another shadow silently escaped from there taking care of the sounds made by the footsteps. Daya and Shreya were still in hug having no clue about those two people who had listened their conversation._

 **11:00 PM**

 _Anamika and her friends reached at daya's room to meet him. They found the door was opened and Daya was already busy in chatting with Shreya's Dad and Shreya's cousin brother Ranveer._

 _"Excuse me uncle, I am sorry hum is terah se beech me aakar aapko disturb kar rahe hain but wo kya hai na hume Daya ji se kuch important baat karni hai." Anamika said to Shreya's father._

 _"Are koi baat nahi beta, aao andar aao. Hum kuch khas baate nahi kar rahe the bas dekhne aaye the ki kahi Daya ko koi problem to nahi is ghar me." Shreya's dad said welcoming Anamika and her friends inside._

 _"Han uncle, inka to khas khayal rakhna padega aakhir Shreya bhabhi ke dost hain." Anamika said eying at Daya._

"Kya baat hai, aap log yaha?" _Daya asked seeing the girls._

"Ha wo baat bas itni si hai ki..." _Anamika said moving inside. There was a wooden rack. Anamika's foot hit the rack and a hammer kept on the highest step of the rack, fell down on the floor almost touching Anamika's head_

Thuddd!

 _A loud scream came out from Anamika's mouth._ "Aaahhhh!"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" _Daya asked in concern._

 _Anamika and her friends were scared. Daya picked up the hammer from the floor and kept on the table beside the rack._

"Ranveer, ye hammer yaha kisne rakha?" Shreya's dad asked Ranveer angrily.

"Arey, bade papa wo deewar pe kuch keel lagani thi, to isliye." Ranveer told, "aapko chot to nahi lagi?" He asked Anamika in concern.

"To aise rakha jata hai. Kitna dangerous ho sakta hai ye. Kisi ko chot lag sakti thi." Shreya's dad scolded his nephew Ranveer.

"It's okay uncle! I am alright." Said Anamika and turned to Daya. "Han wo kal sangeet hai na. Aapko dance aata hai? Kya aap humare sath dance karenge, please!" _Anamika asked with puppy eyes._

 _Daya was surprised_ , "no no no, dance aur main? Dance nahi aata mujhe!"

"Please mana mat kariye, aap Shreya bhabhi ke dost hain na. Unki shadi roj roj to nahi hogi na. Unki khatir hi dance ke liye han bol deejiye!" _Ritu said._

 _Daya thought about Shreya and smiled_ , "ok, Shreya ke liye kuch bhi"

"Yes! Thank you, ab hum chalte hain good night!" _Anamika said and left with her friends._

 _Daya again became engaged with Shreya's dad and Ranveer. After sonetime they also left and daya closed the door._

 **11:15 PM**

 _After leaving from Daya's room Anamika and her friends moved to Shreya's room._

"Shreya bhabhi, Daya will dance tomorrow. Aur pata hai wo sirf aapke naam pe taiyar huye dance karne ke liye!" _Anamika told Shreya._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "achha!"

 _Suddenly Bani noticed something,_ "ek minute Shreya bhabhi, ye aapka dupatta dikhaiye!"

"Kya hua?" _Shreya asked checking her dupatta. There was a whole on its one edge. "_ Are ye kaise phat gaya?"

"Koi baat nahi bhabhi, aap change kar lo. Defected kapde nahi pehanna chahiye" _Anamika suggested._

"Han main change kar leti hu" _Shreya said and discarded that cloth_.

Anamika and her friends chatted with shreya for some time.

"Achha bhabhi ab hum log chalte hain, good night!" _Anamika and her friends wished shreya and left from there._

 **11:30 PM**

 _Anamika and her friends were discussing about tomorrow's function. They decided to ask a help from daya in song selection for the dance events. Anamika moved to Daya's room._

 _She was walking through the corridor when collided with someone coming from opposite side. When she saw him, it was Daya himself. He was looking very disturbed._

"Arey aap yaha, main aap hi ke paas aa rahi thi. Actually wo...

 _But Daya simply ignored her and walked away in a rush._

 _Anamika was surprised._ "Inhe kya ho gaya? Itne pareshan kyun lag rahe hain. Aur itni jaldi me hadbadahat me kaha se aa rahe hain? Idhar to Siddharth bhaiya ka room hai" _She shrugged and turned back to her room._

 **12:00 PM**

"Mujhe siddharth se baat karni padegi" Siddharth's mom got something important to talk to siddharth. She moved _to his room. As she entered the room her feet faltered seeing the scene in front of her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and a sharp heart wrenching scream came out of her mouth._

"SIDDHARTH!"

 _Hearing her scream people rushed towards Siddharth's room. All were stunned seeing the frightful scene. Siddharth was lying dead on the floor. Lot of blood was around him. His face was drenched in blood and a hammer was lying near him._

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: So here the murder mystery begins. Put on your guessing caps and drop the reviews. Hints will be provided in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _As soon siddharth's mother's voice landed into their ears everyone instantly rushed towards the direction of the scream. Within a minute, all the people currently present in the house, gathered outside Siddharth's room._

 _Shreya was shaken from the core seeing Siddharth's dreadful condition. Her hands automatically reached up to cover her mouth suppressing her scream._

 _Daya's eyes were widened and he was taken aback._

 _Shreya's family members were extremely shocked and dumbfounded seeing Siddharth dead in his own room._

 _Whereas Siddharth's family members were in trauma._

"Siddharth bhaiya!" _Anamika screamed and rushed towards Siddharth's body but Shreya pulled her back and hugged her tightly to pacify her._

"Siddharth!" _Siddharth's mom and Dad cried out and moved towards his body but Daya stopped them._

"No! please auntie, uncle, please sambhaliye khud ko, koi body ke paas nahi jayega." _Daya said resisting everyone from touching the body._ "Please bahar chaliye!" _Daya said in a shaken voice._

 _Daya with the help of others, very hardly controlled Siddharth's family. The atmosphere was drastically changed in just a blink of an eye. The same people who were celebrating, singing, dancing and having lots of fun a few minutes ago, were now panicked, crying and mourning._

"Oh my God! Ye kya ho gaya? Kaise hua ye?" _Shreya's dad was crying and banging his head._

 _Daya turned to Ranveer,_ "Ranveer ghar se bahar jane ke sare raste band karwao turant, koi bhi guest ghar ke bahar nahi jana chahiye."

 _Ranveer immediately obeyed Daya as he was talking in a cid officer's tone._

 _Siddharth's mother could not hold it longer. She fainted and if Kabir would not have supported her on time she would have fallen down. All the women and children were crying. Shreya was herself stunned but still she was holding Anamika for support._

 _Shreya's dad informed local police._

 _Shreya glanced at Siddharth's dead body and she got a shiver down her spine. She looked at Daya. He too looked at her. They stared at each other trying to exchange some words but they both were speechless._

 _Police arrived within some minutes._

"Body kaha hai?" _The lead inspector asked._

"Body andar hai, that side!" _Daya told the spot._

"Aap kaun?" _Inspector asked._

"I am Daya. I am a Cid cop, Cid Mumbai." _He told._

"Oh, cid officer! Well this is Inspector Ajay Goyal." _Inspector said and turned to Shreya's father,_ "Mr Bhardwaj, aapki beti jiski shadi hone wali thi, wo bhi cid me hi job karti hain na?"

"Ji han" _Shreya's father nodded._

 _Shreya came ahead,_ "Yes inspector, and that's me, Inspector Shreya Bhardwaj."

 _Inspector Goyal looked at Shreya and then at Daya,_ "Kamaal hai, 2-2 cid officers ke hote huye bhi ghar me khoon ho gaya? Aur wo bhi dulhe ka." _He said and moved inside to examine the crime spot._

 _He wore gloves and picked up the hammer, observed it and then kept it inside the evidence bag._

"Achhe se check Karo pure room ko. Ek bhi fingerprint reh na jaye." _He ordered his team._

 _He came outside after examining the crime spot._ "Ha bhai, lash ko sabse pehle kisne dekha?"

 _Siddharth's mom was sitting there but she didn't respond as if she didn't hear anything. Shreya placed a hand on her shoulder,_ "Auntie, police ko bataiye aapne kya dekha?"

 _Siddharth's mom looked at Shreya and then at insp. Goyal._

"To madam aapne dekha lash ko sabse pehle?" _Insp. Goyal repeated._

"Lash? Lash nahi hai wo...mera beta hai wo!" _Siddharth's mom mumbled and broke down. Shreya hugged her to sooth her._ "Auntie sambhaliye khud ko!"

 _Daya came near inspector Goyal,_ "inspector please, siddharth ki maa abhi sadme me hai. Mujhe nahi lagta wo theek se koi bayaan de payegi. Please give her some time."

 _Goyal nodded,_ "hmm!"

 _Siddharth's brother Kabir came ahead,_ "Inspector, maa ne hi sabse pehle bhaiya ki lash dekhi aur unki cheekh sunkar hi hum sab yaha aaye!"

"Aap kaun?" _Insp Goyal asked._

"Main Kabir hu, Siddharth bhaiya ka chota bhai." _Kabir told._

"Aap logo ko kisi par shak hai? Kaun hai aisa jo siddharth ka khoon kar sakta hai? Itna bada dushman kaun ho sakta hai siddharth ka, wo bhi yaha dulhan ke ghar me?" _Insp Goyal asked and all started looking at each other._

 _Siddharth's dad composed himself and came ahead,_ "Inspector! hum kya kahe? Kis par shak kare? Yaha to sabhi apne hi the. Humne sirf close friends aur relatives ko hi invite kiya tha? Hume kuch samajh me nahi aa raha ki siddharth ke sath itni badi dushmani kaun nikal sakta hai?"

"Lekin mujhe pata hai ki siddharth bhaiya ka khoon kisne kiya hai aur kyun kiya hai!" _Kabir said and everyone turned to him._

"Kisne kiya hai ye sab?" _Insp Goyal asked._

 _Daya, Shreya and all fixed their gaze on Kabir._

 _Kabir moved and stood in front of Daya glaring at him. Daya was confused by the way Kabir was looking at him._

 _Kabir pointed out his finger on Daya_ , "Iss aadmi ne mara hai mere bhai ko. Daya ne kiya hai Siddharth bhaiya ka khoon. He is the killer!"

 _Daya was shocked and so was Shreya. She stood up and yelled at Kabir._

"Kabir! Ye kya bol rahe ho tum?"

 _Kabir turned to Shreya and shot her the same angry look_ , "Aur Daya ne ye khoon kiya hai, Shreya ke liye!"

 _Everyone became shocked with Kabir's statement. Shreya moved to him angrily_.

"Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara Kabir? Jo man me aaya bole ja rahe ho? Tum aisa kaise keh sakte ho?" _Shreya yelled at him._

 _Inspector Goyal interrupted,_ "ek minute Shreya ji, shant rahiye aap!" _He turned to Kabir_ , "aapko aisa kyun lagta hai?"

 _Kabir turned to daya,_ "kyunki ye nahi chahte the ki Shreya ki shadi siddharth bhaiya se ho. Ye khud Shreya se shadi Karna chahte hain aur siddharth bhaiya inke raste me aa rahe the isliye inhone humesha ke liye unko apne raste se hata diya. Aur ye sab main aise hi nahi keh raha hu, maine khud in dono ko terrace pe akele me milte huye dekha hai aur inki baat bhi suni. Daya ne kaha ki wo yaha is shadi ko rukwane ke liye hi aaya hai. Bolo Daya, ye sach hai ya nahi?" _Kabir shouted._

 _Everyone was shocked again. Daya and shreya exchanged glances. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then Daya turned to Kabir._

"Ha ye sach hai. Main aur Shreya ek dusre se pyar karte hain. Aur main yaha is shadi ko rokne ke liye aaya tha. But not like this! Main siddharth ka khoon karne ke bare me soch bhi nahi sakta. Maine nahi Mara siddharth ko." _Daya said strongly._

 _Anamika was shocked by Daya's revelation. She looked at Daya and Shreya in shock. She stood up and came forward._

"Inspector, mujhe nahi pata ki Daya aur Shreya ka kya lena dena hai ek dusre se. Lekin, jab maa ne siddharth bhaiya ki lash dekhi usse kuch hi der pehle, maine Daya ko siddharth bhaiya ke room ki taraf se aate huye dekha tha. Wo bahut gusse me aur hadbadahat me lag rahe the. Maine Inhe roka but wo bahut jaldi me the aur mujhe ignore karke aage nikal gaye. Us waqt maine is baat ko itna seriously nahi liya but ab mujhe lagta hai ki wo us waqt siddharth bhaiya ka khoon karke hi aa rahe the" _anamika said and started crying._

 _Daya was again shocked,_ "Anamika ye tum kya keh rahi ho? Tumhe bhi yahi lagta hai ki maine..."

"Anamika tumhe koi misunderstanding..." _Shreya began to say but anamika cut her._

"Aap mujhse baat na hi kare to behtar hai. Main soch bhi nahi sakti thi ki aap itni badi dhokebaj ho sakti hain." _Anamika said and turned her face._

"Ek minute, kisi aur ne kuch aur dekha?"inspector _Goyal asked._

 _A servant came ahead_ , "saab, main khoon hone se thodi der pehle coffee lekar siddharth sir ke room me gaya tha. Jab main coffee lekar pahucha to ye saab", _pointing at daya_ , "unke sath unke karne me the. Dono me kisi baat ko lekar behas ho rahi thi, aur phir inhone siddharth saab ka collar pakad liya gusse me aur jaan se marne ki dhamki dekar kamre se bahar chale gaye."

 _Shreya became shocked and looked at Daya. Daya looked at Shreya but immediately looked away._

 _Siddharth's dad moved ahead and glared at Daya,_ "inspector arrest this man. Ab aur kya saboot chahiye aapko. Isi aadmi ne mere bete ka khoon kiya hai, I say arrest him."

"Please uncle listen to me." _Daya was saying but Goyal stopped him._

"Bas inspector Daya bas! you are under arrest. Crime spot pe 3-3 logo ne aapke khilaf gawahi di hai aur aapke paas Siddharth ka khoon karne ka sabse strong motive bhi hai. Ab aapko jo kehna hai aap court me kahenge" _Goyal said and handcuffed daya._

 _Shreya was shocked. She moved to Goyal,_ "inspector aap aisa nahi kar sakte. In logo ko jaroor koi misunderstanding hui hai. Daya siddharth ka khoon nahi kar sakte." _She cried._

"Court me kehna madam jo bhi kehna hai. We have to arrest him. Mujhe meri duty mat sikhaiye please!" _Goyal said. And turned to his officers,_ "mujhe ghar me maujood sabhi logo ki list chahiye, wo bhi puri details ke sath. Aur sabke fingerprints bhi collect Karo. Dekhte hain is hammer pe koi fingerprints milte hain kya. Fingerprints match ho gaye to apne aap sab kuch clear ho jayega. Dead body ko postmortem ke liye bhej do aur is kamre ko seal kar do."

 _He turned to daya_ , "chale insp Daya?"

 _Daya looked at him and nodded in yes. They began to move but Shreya came in the way._

"Aap Daya ko arrest karke galti kar rahe hain. Wo siddharth ka khoon nahi kar sakte. Aap kaha lekar ja rahe hain unhe? Daya, aap...aap kuch boliye na." _Shreya shouted loosing her cool._

 _Daya looked at her and sighed,_ "Shreya relax! Maine siddharth ka khoon nahi kiya hai. Mujhe kuch nahi hoga, don't worry! Have faith in our judiciary system. Aur hum to kanoon ke rakhwale hain na hum itni jaldi umeed kaise haar sakte hai. Keep calm! I hope tum mujhse jail me milne aaogi. Let's go inspector." _Daya said and moved towards the police jeep._

 _Shreya remained stood there watching him going. She started shedding tears on her helplessness._

 _Shreya's dad moved to siddharth's family._

"Dekhiye bhai saab please...

 _Siddharth's dad raised his hand up in air,_ "please aap apni sympathies apne paas hi rakhiye. Aapki beti ko apne bete ke liye pasand karke bahut badi galti kar di humne. Jab aapki beti kisi aur ko pasand karti thi to phir ye shadi kyun karwa rahe the aap?"

 _Shreya's dad lowered his head_ , "mujhe aisa kuch pata nahi tha."

 _Shreya felt bad for her dad._

"Waah! aapko kuch pata nahi tha? Aapke ghar me mere bete ka khoon hua hai. Aur uski wajeh hai aapki beti. Main aap logo ko kabhi maaf nahi karunga. Aaj se humare beech na koi dosti hai aur na hi koi aur rishta. Main tumhari aur tumhari beti ki shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahta. Just leave us alone!" _Siddharth's dad shouted at shreya's dad._

 _Shreya's dad couldn't speak anything. He looked at Shreya tearfully._

 _Shreya came to him._ "Papa, trust me...

 _She became silent receiving a slap from her dad. She looked at him holding her cheek. He had never raised his voice while talking to her and_ _slapping her was an impossible deal. Tears rolled down her cheeks._ "Sirf ek thappad Papa?" _She sobbed,_ "aur mariye mujhe. I deserve it. Sabke samne aapko jaleel kiya hai na maine? Mariye mujhe, mujhe bura nahi lagega. I am sorry, ki maine aapko sach nahi bataya ki main daya se pyar karti hu. Kyunki mujhe ye nahi pata tha ki wo bhi mujhse pyar karte hain. Mujhe Siddharth kabhi pasand nahi tha papa. Maine khud daya ko kaha tha ye shadi rukwane ke liye. Lekin Daya ne siddharth ka khoon nahi kiya hai Papa trust me!" _Shreya cried and caught his hands,_ "Papa please help me! Aap to Kai bade lawyers ko jante hain na. Please Daya ko jail se bahar nikalne me meri help kariye, please!"

 _Shreya's dad jerked her away_ , "Shut up Shreya, just shut up okay! I don't want to see your face. Daya aaj tumhare liye sab kuch hai aur hum kuch bhi nahi. Aaj mere upar kya gujar rahi hai tumhe andaja bhi hai? Mujhse koi ummeed mat rakho. Bhad me gaya Daya aur tum bhi. Koi help nahi karne wala main kisi ki." _He yelled and marched off leaving Shreya sobbing behind him._

 **o-o-o**

 _Shreya had some contacts. She asked every single lawyer she knew but everyone clearly refused her saying that there is no hope for Daya._

 _Finally, she dialed the last number which she should have dialed earlier_.

"Hello, Abhijeet sir..." _And she informed Abhijeet everything._

 _He was also shocked, because he had no idea that Daya is going to Ahmadabad and that too to stop the marriage._

"Shreya, tum ghabrao mat. Main aur Sachin kal hi Ahmadabad aa rahe hain. Daya ko kuch nahi hoga." _He said._

"Thank you sir, aap log jaldi aa jaiye. Main bahut akeli hu. Meri khud ki family bhi mere sath nahi hai" _she said crying._

 _After the sleepless night, the next day Shreya went to visit Daya in the jail._

 _Daya extended his hand outside through the bars and rubbed her tears_. "Shreya kyun ro rahi ho tum? Is waqt mujhe tumhari jarurat hai. Tumhe mere liye khud ko majboot banana padega."

 _Shreya caught his hand through the bars and looked into his eyes,_ "Main nahi ro rahi Daya. I am not crying. Main to aap ko ye batane aayi thi ki maine abhijeet sir ko inform kar diya hai. Wo aaj hi yaha aa rahe hain. Aap bilkul bhi tension mat leejiye. Hum aapko kuch nahi hone denge!"

 _Daya smiled_ , "I know that!" _He kissed her hand._

 _A constable interrupted them._

"Madam, mulakaat ka waqt khatam ho gaya hai. Chaliye!"

 _Shreya glanced at him angrily,_ "han han theek hai. Ja rahi hu!"

 _The constable said nothing and went from there._

"Bye Daya, abhijeet sir aa jayenge to main unhe lekar aaungi yaha. Take care!" _She said and sadly moved from there._

 **o-o-o**

 _Within 24 hours the forensic reports were out and according to the report some fingerprints were found on the hammer, that shockingly matched with Daya._

 _Shreya got a shock when she came to know about the fingerprints report. No doubt the report added more to Daya and Shreya's woes. The case had become even more stronger against Daya._

 _Abhijeet and Sachin arrived at Ahmadabad. They stayed in a hotel and called Shreya to come there. Shreya didn't call them at her home because she knew her dad will unnecessarily be angry upon them. She went to meet Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet and Sachin had come with a lawyer._

"Shreya ye Biswas hai. Mere college ka dost. Ye Daya ka case ladega!" _Abhijeet said introducing the lawyer to Shreya._

 _Shreya smiled obligingly,_ "Thank you so much Biswas ji, thank you so much!

 _Biswas smiled,_ "Mention not Shreya ji. Abhijeet mera bahut achha dost hai. To uske dost bhi mere dost huye. Aur agar maine apne dosto ki help nahi ki to meri expertise kis kaam ki. Mujhe Daya se milna hai."

 **o-o-o**

 _Shreya came to visit Daya along with Abhijeet, Sachin and Biswas._

"Daya..." _Abhijeet called him._

 _Daya turned and a smile crept on his lips,_ "Abhijeet, aa gaye tum log? Main to...

 _Abhijeet cut him_ , "Ye sab kya hai Daya, tum Ahmadabad aa gaye, aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi? Shadi rukwane ka decision lekar, chup chap chale aaye. At least mujhe to bata diya hota yaar! Pata bhi hai kitna bada sadma laga mujhe ye sab sunkar jab Shreya ne mujhe phone karke bataya ki tum jail me ho?"

"Sorry abhijeet! But us waqt mere paas kisi ko batane ka waqt hi nahi tha. Ye Shreya ki zindagi ka sawal tha aur main der nahi Karna chahta tha!" _Daya said._

 _Abhijeet smirked,_ "Der nahi Karna chahta tha! Huhh, look, who is talking."

 _Shreya and Daya exchanged glances._

"Abhijeet, maine socha tumhe baad me bata dunga. Kyunki tum behas bahut karte ho!" _Daya said._

"Achha, main behas karta hu aur tum? Tum kya karte ho han? Bina soche samjhe koi bhi decision le lete ho. Main soch raha hu ki Daya kaha hai, aur tum yaha Ahmadabad ki jail me aakar baithe ho...waah!"

 _Daya was annoyed_ , "Yaar Shreya tumne kyun bulaya ise? Ye mujhe yaha bachane aaya hai ya taunt karne?"

"Main taunt kar raha hu? Ok fine, main ja raha hu. Sado jail mein." _Abhijeet said irritatingly and turned to go._

"Han theek hai jao!" _Daya snapped._

 _Shreya glared at Daya and ran to stop abhijeet,_ "Sir sir sir please rukiye" _she held abhijeet's hand. She turned to daya,_ "Daya will you please shut up! Hum sab aapke liye itne pareshan hain but it seems like you are kinda enjoying the imprisonment, han?"

 _Daya became quite._

"Dekho Shreya, main yaha sirf tumhare kehne pe aaya hu okay. " _abhijeet said and daya made a face. Abhijeet turned to Daya,_ "Ye Biswas hai, ye tumhara case ladega. Ab ise shanti se baithkar sab kuch batao, samajh me aaya?"

 _Daya nodded. Biswas moved inside to talk to Daya._

 **o-o-o**

 _Shreya received the notice of hearing. They had got just four days to prepare their case._

"Shreya ji, 4 din baad hearing hai aur humare paas case ko study karne ka jyada waqt nahi hai. Maine Daya se to achhi terah se baate kar li hain lekin aapko bhi interview dena padega, kyunki Daya ke alawa iss case ko sabse jyada kareeb se sirf aap janti hain." _Biswas said._

"I am ready Biswas ji but hum case jeet jayenge na? Mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai. Siddharth ke dad ne to jaise Daya ko hi katil maan liya hai. Unhone ek bahut bade lawyer ko appoint kiya hai daya ko saza dilwane ke liye. " _shreya said looking worried._

 _Biswas smiled,_ "main bhi koi chota lawyer nahi hu."

 _Shreya too smiled,_ "mera wo matlab nahi tha!"

"It's ok Shreya ji, I can understand. Jab wo insaan jisse aap pyar karte hain, musibat me ho to majboot se majboot insaan bhi ghabra jata hai. Don't worry, main Daya ko begunah sabit karke rahunga." _Biswas said confidentially._

"Thanks!" _Shreya uttered._

 _Biswas talked to Shreya for hours and prepared a strong defense based on the informations he got from Daya, Shreya and others considering the various aspects of the case._

 **On the day of hearing**

 _Abhijeet, Sachin and Biswas were waiting for Shreya. She came in some minutes but she was looking sick._

"Shreya, tum theek to ho?" _Sachin asked._

 _Shreya looked at him and Abhijeet,_ "Sir, mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai. Court jane ke naam par pehli baar dar lag raha hai. Sir sab theek to ho jayega na!"

 _Abhijeet stared at Shreya and then exchanged glances with Biswas._

 _Biswas took out a chocolate from his pocket and forwarded towards Shreya._ "Ye chocolate bahut pasand hai na aapko?"

 _Shreya looked at him bewildered,_ "Aapko kaise pata?"

 _Biswas smiled,_ "Madam, lawyer hu main aapka aur ek achha lawyer wahi hota hai jo apne client ko achhe se janta ho. Wo sab chodiye, ye chocolate enjoy keejiye, nervous hone ki, darne ki, ghabrane ki bilkul bhi jarurat nahi hai. Aapne mujhpe bharosa kiya hai to mujhe mera kaam karne deejiye. Daya ko kuch nahi hoga, trust me!" _He said looking into Shreya's eyes._

 _Shreya felt positive vibes around her with his words. She smiled at him and unwrapped the chocolate after saying thanks to Biswas._

 _Biswas stared at Shreya, "_ Bahut khoobsurat lagti hain aap muskurati hain to. Aise hi raha kariye aur mere hote huye to tension lene ki bilkul bhi jarurat nahi hai aapko?"

 _Shreya looked at him thinking whether he was just trying to cheer her up or actually he was trying to flirt. She jerked her mind and started thinking about Daya._

 _Finally they made their way to the court._

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I am not very much aware of the legal procedures neither I am going to do a research, so there may be some loopholes regarding the same but if you find a mistake, kindly point out and help me to minimize the errors!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _The court room was occupied with all the people connected directly or indirectly to Siddharth Sharma murder case and also with those interested to know the truth. Siddharth's family and Shreya's family both were sitting in different rows. Shreya was extremely nervous._

 _The constables brought Daya in the court. As he entered everyone looked at him but with different emotions. Siddharth's family was glaring at him hatefully. Daya looked at Shreya, she gave him a short smile and blinked her eyes assuring him that everything will be alright. Daya smiled back at her._

 _The judge arrived and ordered to start the hearing process._

 _Public prosecutor, Mr. shah, a middle aged man around 50, stood up to initiate the hearing of the case._

"Your honor, this is a simple case of murder. Do mardo ke beech jab koi jhagda hota hai to mostly uski do wajeh hoti hai. Ya to daulat ya phir ek aurat!" _He said taking a glance at Shreya._ "Is case me wo wejah hai ek aurat. Siddharth Sharma ki shadi Shreya se hone wali thi, lekin Shreya ke dil me Siddharth nahi Daya the. Shreya ko pane ke liye Daya ko Siddharth ko apne raste se hatana tha aur unhone ek full proof plan banaya. Shadi attend karne ke bahana Ahmadabad aaye aur Siddharth ka khoon kar diya. Mere paas bahut hi majboot gawah aur saboot dono hain is baat ko sabit karne ke liye. Adalat se meri gujarish hai ki Daya ko Siddharth ka berahmi se katl karne ke jurm me kam se kam fasi ki saza di jaye, that's all your honor." _Mr Shah concluded and looked at Biswas._

 _Daya remained silent but Shreya was facing a storm in her heart._

 _Biswas stood up and took a glance at Shreya. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. Biswas turned towards the judge._

"Your honor, main manta hu ki crime spot pe mile saboot aur gawah dono puri terah se Daya ke khilaf hain lekin phir bhi main court me ye sabit kar dunga ki Daya ne ye khoon nahi kiya hai." _He said and moved to his desk and picked up an envelope._

"Your honor public prosecutor ka kehna hai ki Daya Mumbai se siddharth ke murder ki planning karke Ahmadabad aaye the. Main court ko ye batana chahta hu ki Daya ko Mumbai se Ahmadabad khud Siddharth ne bulaya tha, ye raha wo special invitation card jo Siddharth ne khud Daya ko unke ghar jakar diya tha" _Biswas said and handed over the envelope to the clerk._

"Yes your honor, Siddharth ne khud Daya ko invite kiya tha lekin use kaha pata tha ki wo literally apni maut ko davat de raha hai. Wo to sirf ye soch kar Daya ko invite karne gaya tha ki Daya uski hone wali patni ke achhe dost hain." _Mr Shah said._

 _Biswas let out a laugh,_ "Come on Mr Shah, Siddharth ko achhi terah se pata tha ki Daya aur Shreya ka kya rishta hai. Shreya ke aur bhi dost hain, colleagues hain lekin usne invitation sirf daya ko hi diya. Uska asli maksad kya tha wo aapko Daya khud batayenge!" _Biswas said looking at Daya._

 _Daya exchanged a look with Shreya. He explained whatever Siddharth had said to him while giving the invitation._

"You honor, Siddharth meri aankho ke samne Shreya se shadi karke uski zindagi barbaad Karna chahta tha. Main sirf iss shadi ko rokne aaya tha. Shreya ko Siddharth jaise ghatiya insaan se bachane aaya tha!" _Daya said calmly._

 _Mr Shah clapped_ , "Aur kya bakhoobi bachaya aapne Shreya ko. Siddharth ka khoon karke!"

"Maine Siddharth ko nahi mara!" _Daya blurted out._

"Your honor, crime spot pe police ko ye hammer mila jisse siddharth ka khoon kiya gaya. Forensic reports ke according ispe Daya ke fingerprints maujood hain. Murder weapon pe Daya ke fingerprints ka hona sabse bada saboot hai uske khooni hone ka. Aur kisi gawah aur saboot ki jarurat hi nahi hai." _Mr Shah said showing the hammer kept in the evidence bag and handed over the fingerprints reports to the clerk._

 _Judge turned to Biswas,_ "Defense lawyer kuch kehna chahenge?"

"Yes your honor, main apne client, Daya se kuch sawal pucha chahta hu!" _Biswas said._

 _Biswas moved to Daya,_ "inspector Daya, kya aap court ko batayenge ki aap cid ki job kitne salo se kar rahe hain?"

"Main pichle 16 saal se cid me kaam kar raha hu!" _Daya told._

"Hmm..to apne 16 saal ke carrier me aapne murder ke kitne cases solve kiye honge?" _Biswas asked._

"Near about 400!" _Daya told._

"Four hundred murder cases! Interesting! Ab court ko ye bataiye ki inme se kitne cases me aapko murder weapon on the spot mila aur murderer ka fingerprints bhi uspe mile?" _Biswas asked._

"Bahut hi kam your honor! Mostly murder weapon hume itni asani se milte nahi hai aur agar mil bhi gaya to khooni itne shatir hote hain ki wo uspe apne fingerprints nahi chodte! Han kuch cases me jinme khooni ne bina plan ke murder kiya ho ya phir bahut shatir dimag ka na ho, wahi aisi galti karta hai ki murder weapon ko as such chod de apne fingerprints ke sath." _Daya explained._

"That's exactly my point your honor!" _Biswas said loudly,_ "Inspector Daya, jinhe 16 saal ka experience hai murder cases solve karne ka. Unhe criminal minds ki achhi knowledge hai. Wo itne bewkoof kaise ho sakte hain ki Siddharth ka khoon karne ke baad murder weapon wahi chod diya police ke liye aur apne fingerprints bhi remove karne ji koshish nahi ki? It's unbelievable! Aur iska ek hi matlab hai ki us hammer pe unke fingerprints ka hona sirf ek coincidence hai. Khooni ne usi hammer se siddharth ka khoon kiya jispe pehle se hi daya ke fingerprints the. Khooni ne shayad gloves phone honge jisse uske fingerprints hammer pe nahi aaye lekin daya ke fingerprints uspe reh gaye jo already uspe the. Ye khoon daya ne nahi kiya hai. Asli khooni koi aur hai. Ya to usne jaanboojhkar daya ko fasaya hai ya phir shayad Daya ka is case me fasna sirf unka bad luck hai." _Biswas said._

 _Shreya smiled a little as Biswas had said a valid point._

"Nice theory Biswas ji!" _Mr Shah said with a grin,_ "But your honor, mere paas aise gawah hain jinki gawahi se sab kuch sabit ho jayega. Aur mere pehle gawah hain siddharth ke chote bhai Kabir Sharma!"

 _Kabir was called in the witness box._

"Kabir, bataiye us raat aapne kya dekha?" _Mr Shah asked._

"Sir us raat mujhe apne kisi dost se baat karni thi. Signal nahi mil raha raha tha isliye main terrace pe gaya. Tabhi maine dekha ki shreya apna chehra chupakar bahut hi chori chori terrace pe aayi. Apne hi ghar me koi choro ki terah muh chupa kar kyun rahega. Ye mujhe ajeeb laga isliye maine inka peecha kiya to dekha ki ye Daya se milne gayi thi. Ye baat mujhe aur bhi jyada weird lagi kyunki sab ko pata tha ki daya aur shreya colleagues hain achhe dost hain phir sabse chup kar is terah akele me milne ka kya matlab tha. Mujhe kuch shak hua isliye main chup kar inki baate sunna laga." _And Kabir told the whole conversation._

 _All the while shreya had fixed her eyes on kabir then exchanged a look with daya._

"Kabir, ek baar phir se batayenge ki daya ne last line kya boli thi?" _Mr Shah asked._

"Yahi ki, main ye shadi rokne ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu!"

"Point should be noted your honor, kuch bhi, kuch bhi matlab agar siddharth ka khoon Karna pade to wo bhi." _Mr Shah said with a grin._

 _Daya gritted his teeth._

"Aur ek baat inhone kahi thi ki main bas ek aakhiri baar siddharth se baat Karna chahta hu!" _Kabir added_

"Aakhiri baar!" _Mr shah repeated._

 _Biswas stood up,_ "oh come on Mr shah, daya Ki kahi gayi bato ka ekdum galat interpretation kar rahe hain aap. Agar main ye kehta hu ki main ek aakhiri baar aap se baat Karna chahta hu to iska matlab ye to nahi ki main aapka khoon karne wala hu" _Biswas said staring at Mr Shah who gave him a furious look.,_ "Daya ke kehne ka matlab sirf itna tha ki, isse pehle ki wo is shadi ko rokne ke liye koi kadam uthaye usse pehle wo bas ek aakhiri baar siddharth se baat Karna chahte hain."

"Han aur wo baat karne gaye siddharth se, aur wapas laute to uska khoon karke. Mere paas ek aur witness hai your honor." _Mr Shah said and called that servant in the witness box._

"Kya tumne iss aadmi ko Siddharth ke kamre me jakar usko jaan se marne ki dhamki dete huye dekha?" _Mr Shah asked him._

 _He replied in yes._

 _Mr Shah turned to Daya_ , "Ab behtar hoga ki aap hi bata de ki sach kya hai? Aap siddharth ke room me gaye the ya nahi, use jaan se marne ki dhamki di thi ya nahi?"

 _Daya remained calm. He exchanged a look with Shreya and then turned to the prosecutor._ "Han main Siddharth ke room me gaya tha usse baat karne!"

 **Flashback**

 _After meeting with Shreya on the terrace, some minutes later Daya went to Siddharth's room to have a talk._

 _Daya knocked the door. Siddharth opened and grinned seeing him there._

"Are Daya tum, aao aao andar aao na!"

 _Daya came inside._

"Ha to bolo kya faisla kiya tumne? Tumhe pata hai na tumhare paas jyada waqt nahi hai. Bas 2 din reh gaye hain shadi me, aur ab to Shreya ke hatho pe mera naam bhi likh chuka hai. Tum kuch nahi kar paoge Daya. Tumhari aankho ke samne main tumhari shreya se shadi karunga. Tum bas dekhte reh jaoge." _Siddharth said with an evil grin on his face._

 _Daya smirked at him,_ "Siddharth, dekhoge to tum! Shreya ke hatho ki mehndi me tumhara naam likha hai jo kuch dino me mit jayega. Mera naam uske dil pe likha hai, jise koi nahi mita sakta. Shreya meri hai to uski shadi bhi mujhse hi hogi." _Daya said angrily._

"Oh wow, kya confidence hai tumhara! Great." _Siddharth laughed and kept a hand on daya's shoulder,_ "waise ek aur idea hai mere paas Daya. Hum dono bekar me lad rahe hain. Meri shadi hone do Shreya se. Shadi ke baad main tumhe mana nahi karunga usse milne se! Hum dono use share bhi to kar sakte hain na. Din me wo meri, legally! Aur raat me tumhari...

 _Siddharth's voice got stuck in his throat as Daya grabbed his neck_ , "You bastard! How dare you! Mujhe lagta tha tu sirf ek gira hua insaan hai lekin aaj pata chala tu to jaanvaro se bhi badtar hai. Aaj ke baad agar tune Shreya ka naam bhi liya apni gadi jubaan se na to main tujhe jaan se maar dunga! Suna tune, I will kill you!" _Daya roared still grabbing his neck._

 _At the same time the servant arrived with the coffee and witnessed the scene._

 _Daya jerked away Siddharth and left the room boiling in anger._

 **Flashback over**

"Ek ladki jisse main pyar karta hu koi uske bare me itni giri hui baate karega to main chupchap khada hokar sunta to nahi rahunga na!" _Daya said tightening his fists. Shreya looked at him._ "Meri jegah koi bhi hota to gusse me siddharth ko jaan se marne ki dhamki deta, maine bhi kiya. Lekin sirf dhamki dekar main waha se nikal gaya. Maine use nahi mara. Mujhe koi shauk nahi hai uske gande khoon se apne hath rangne ka." _Daya roared._

 _Siddharth's family members were listening to daya with shocked expressions._

"Kya aap witness se koi cross questions Karna chahenge?" _The judge asked Biswas._

"No questions me lord!" _Biswas denied clearly._

 _Shreya was shocked. She wanted him to interrogate the witness._

 _When Biswas came on his desk Shreya called him in a suppressed voice from behind taking care of not being overheard._

"Biswas ji aap koi sawal kyun nahi kar rahe? Aapne Kabir se bhi koi sawal jawab nahi kiya"

"Shreya ji lawyer main hu ya aap? Mujhe pata hai mujhe kya Karna hai. Aap disturb mat kariye, please keep quiet!" _Biswas said sternly._

 _Shreya helplessly just stared at him._

"Your honor my third witness, Siddharth ki choti behan Anamika!" _Prosecutor said and Anamika was called in the witness box._

"Kya aapne Daya ko siddharth ke khoon ke bare me pata chalne se thodi der pehle, siddharth ke kamre se bahar aate huye dekha tha?" _Mr shah asked._

 _Anamika nodded in yes._ "Han maine unhe siddharth bhaiya ke room ki taraf se aate huye dekha tha. Wo bahut gusse me the. Aur usse thodi der pehle jab main apni friends ke sath unse milne unke room me gayi thi to ...to inke room me wahi hammer tha jisse siddharth bhaiya ka khoon hua hai!" _Anamika told among sobs._

 _Mr Shah smiled and turned to Biswas,_ "Any questions Mr Biswas?"

 _Biswas stood up and first looked at Shreya as if saying that, see I am going to cross question the witness, now happy?_

 _Shreya stared at Biswas then looked away._

 _Biswas moved to Anamika,_ "Anamika ji, jab aap Daya ke room me unse milne gayi, to aapne us hammer ko unke kamre me dekha ya nahi dekha wo baad ki baat hai, pehle ye bataiye aap unke kamre me itni raat ko gayi kyun thi?"

 _Anamika hesitated a bit and looked at Daya who was already staring at her._ "Actually, jabse main Daya se mili thi, I had got a crush on him!"

 _Shreya rolled her eyes and held her head. Daya felt awkward and looked away._

"Ooo!" _Biswas exclaimed looking at Daya._

 _Anamika continued_ , "main koshish kar rahi thi unke paas jane ki, unse baate karne ki, unke sath time spend karne ki."

 _Daya fixed his gaze on his shoes._

 _Shreya was listening to Anamika and observing daya's expressions._

"Next day, Sangeet ka function tha. To main aur meri friends Daya se function me humare sath dance karne ki request karne ke liye gaye the."

 _and anamika told how she accidentally hit the rack and the hammer fell down from the rack on the floor._

"Wo hammer almost mere sar pe girne wala tha. Meri to jaan hi nikal gayi thi. Us hammer ko main kaise bhool sakti hu. I am sure yahi hammer tha wo!" _Anamika said pointing at the hammer._

 _Shreya's tension was increased now but Daya remained calm._

"Ok ok, hammer ki baat chodiye, ye bataiye ki phir dusri baar jab aap usne milne ja rahi thi tab aapne kya dekha?" _Biswas asked._

"Kitni baar batau? Maine dekha ki wo siddharth bhaiya ke room ki taraf se bahut hi gusse me aa rahe the." _Anamika said._

"Siddharth ke room ki taraf se ya siddharth ke room se? Make it clear!" _Biswas said._

"Siddharth bhaiya ke room ki taraf se!" _Anamika said._

"Matlab aapne daya ko siddharth ke room se nikalte huye nahi dekha! That's it, thank you! You can go!" _Biswas said._

"Your honor main ek baar siddharth ki maa Mrs Aarti Sharma se kuch sawal puchna chahta hu!" _Biswas demanded and got the permission._

 _Siddharth's mom came in the witness box._

"Mrs Sharma, aapne body ko sabse pehle dekha, kya main jaan sakta hu aap itni raat ko Siddharth ke room me kyun ja rahi thi?"

 _The lady gave him a look_ , "excuse ne, main Siddharth ki maa hu. Kya ek maa ko apne bete se milne ke liye kisi bahane ki jarurat hai. Main bina kisi kaam ke usse nahi mil sakti? Anyway, aapne puch hi liya hai to...maine apni hone wali bahu Shreya ke liye ek necklace design karwaya tha. Main Siddharth se usi ke bare me baat karne ja rahi thi. Lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki mujhe siddharth ki laash dekhni padegi." _She said and some tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _Shreya was pensively staring at Biswas_. "Ye kar kya raha hai? Faltu ke sawal kyun puch raha hai? Siddharth ki maa usse milne kyun ja rahi thi, isse kya fark padta hai. Oh god! I really doubt, ye case ka faisla humare favor me karwa payega ya nahi . kaha se pakad kar laye hain abhijeet sir ise?"

 _Mr Shah stood up._ "Your honor itne sare witnesses aur murder weapon pe fingerprints saaf saaf bata rahe hain ki khoon kisne kiya hai. Meri aapke request hai ki court ka waqt barbaad na karke faisla sunaya jaye aur Daya ko ek sochi samjhi planning ke tehat khoon karne ki saja di jaye. That's all your honor!"

"No!" _Shreya exclaimed,_ "Daya ne koi khoon nahi kiya hai. Unhe koi saza nahi milni chahiye!"

 _All turned to shreya._

 _Sachin caught her hand and made her sit down,_ "Shreya, baith jao. Don't panic!"

 _Biswas looked at Shreya and asked her to keep calm. He turned to the judge._

"Your honor mere client Daya bekasoor hain. Main kuch aur saboot aur gawah la sakta hu jo is case ko palat kar rakh denge. Please give us some time, please your honor!" _Biswas requested,_ "Aur ek aur choti si request hai your honor, main chahta hu ki crime spot ko dobara examine kiya jaye kyunki mujhe lagta hai ki humse koi bahut important evidence choot raha hai."

"Okay, Mr Biswas, I trust you, court ko ye lagta hai ki defense apne client ke favor me kuch evidence la sakte hain isliye unhe ek chance diya Jana chahiye. Sath hi court police ko crime spot ko dobara carefully examine karne ka order deti hai. Defence ke paas 7 din ka waqt hai. Next hearing will be on next Tuesday. The court is adjourned till then!" _The judge said smacking the table with his hammer._

"Thank god!" _Shreya exclaimed taking a breath of relief. She stood up to approach Daya but Biswas stopped her._

"Khush hain aap?" _He asked._

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "Main aapse baad me baat karti hu. Mujhe Daya se milna hai." _She said and began to move but accidentally her foot slipped and she was about to fall down when Biswas held her in his arms on time._

 _Daya was watching this silently from a distance._

"Shreya ji kya kar rahi hain aap? Sambhaliye khud ko, chot lag jati to aapko?" _Biswas said staring into her eyes._

 _Shreya felt extremely awkward. She quickly moved away,_ "Th...thank you!" _She said and turned to go but Biswas caught her hand._

"Are suniye to!"

 _Shreya glared at him and glanced at her hand caught by Biswas. She tried to remove his grip._ "Kya hai?"

 _Biswas smiled_ "Daya se kahiyega, mere hote huye use tension lene ki koi jarurat nahi hai!"

 _Daya was watching all this. He found Shreya was taking a long time to come to him. He disappointedly turned to the constables_ , "let's go!"

 _Shreya gave him a fake smile and freed her hand,_ "Sure!" _She said and turned to approach Daya but till then he had left the courtroom. Shreya disappointedly ran outside._

 _Here Daya came outside and found Anamika standing there with tearful eyes. He asked the constables to stop there for a moment. Anamika looked at him._

"Anamika, trust me maine Siddharth ko nahi mara!"

 _Anamika looked at him and turned her face away._

 _Abhijeet and Sachin approached Daya and talked to him. Daya was waiting for Shreya but she was nowhere. Finally he departed from there to the jail with the constables. Shreya reached there and found he had gone._

"Wo chale gaye, bina mujhse mile?" _She uttered looking hurt._

"Don't worry Shreya hum baad me mil lenge usse. Humare paas jyada time nahi hai. Kuch bhi karke hume koi aisa evidence dhundhna hi hoga jisse hum Daya ko bekasoor sabit kar sake!" _Abhijeet said._

 _Biswas came there_ , "And guys don't worry, maine court se crime spot ko dobara examine karwane ki permission le li hai. Just hope koi clue mil jaye!"

o-o-o

 _Biswas, Abhijeet and Shreya were discussing something when Sachin came there._

"Sir, aapne bola tha na Siddharth se jude har insaan ki kundali nikalne ke liye. You won't believe mujhe kya pata chala hai. Siddharth ki maa ke bare me kuch aisi information mili hai jise sunkar aap sab chunk jayenge." _Sachin said with a glint in his eyes._

 _Shreya exchanged glances with Abhijeet and Biswas and stood up,_ "Siddharth ki maa ke bare me aisa kya pata chala hai sir aapko?"

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Kindly let the author know if you have any guesses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Sachin told everything he had got to know about Siddharth's mother._

 _Abhijeet, Biswas and Shreya were shocked by the revelation._

"I can't believe it!" _Shreya exclaimed._ "Shayad Siddharth ko bhi ye baat pata nahi thi."

"Aur na hi Kabir aur Anamika ko." _Sachin added._

 _A grin appeared on Biswas's face._ "Interesting! Kya twist aaya hai case me! Ab to hume Mrs Aarti Sharma se mil lena chahiye." _He turned to Shreya_ , "Ab Daya ko bekasoor sabit karna aur bhi aasan ho gaya hai."

"Wo kaise?" _Shreya asked._

"Wo pata chal jayega. Pehle hume Mrs Aarti Sharma se milna hoga." _Biswas said._

 _An hour later, Siddharth's mom was sitting on a chair in a closed chamber surrounded by Abhijeet, Sachin, Shreya and Biswas._

"Mrs Sharma, aap janti hain ye log Cid wale hain. They can even find out a needle lost in a haystack. Aur aisa hi kuch pata lagaya hai inhone aapke bare me, jise sunkar aap chauk jayegi." _Biswas said grinning at the lady._

"What are you talking about? Kya kehna chahte hain aap log?" _She asked with a perplexed face._

"Kisi Reshma ko janti hain aap?" _Biswas asked._

 _Her eyes widened in shock_ , "R-Reshma...K-kaun Reshma?" _She stuttered._

 _Biswas smirked,_ "Reshma ko nahi to Chandni Bar ka naam to janti hogi na?"

 _She was panicked now,_ "Ye sab kya bol rahe hain aap log?" _She shouted._

 _Shreya was stood there lowering her head feeling embarrassed._

 _Biswas kept gazing on the leady who had started sweating._ "Mrs Sharma, aaj se kareeb 25 saal pehle Delhi me ek dance bar hua karta tha aur waha ek Reshma naam ki dancer hua karti thi. Siddharth ke dad ek baar kisi kaam se Delhi gaye aur unki mulakat Reshma se hui. Reshma bahut hi shatir ladki thi. Use achhi terah se pata tha ki Siddharth ke dad bahut hi ameer aadmi hain bas usne unhe apne husn ke jaal me phasa liya."

"No!" _She uttered._

 _Biswas continued,_ "Reshma ki gandi neeyat ko siddharth ke dad pehchan nahi paye. Reshma ki puri najar sirf unki daulat par thi...

"Shut up!" _Mrs Sharma shouted,_ "Mujhe unki daulat se koi lagav nahi tha, main to unse pyar karti thi!"

 _Shreya sighed exchanging glances with Abhijeet and Sachin._

 _Biswas chuckled,_ "Mrs Sharma aap? Main to us cheap, ghatiya bar dancer Reshma ki baat kar raha tha."

"Stop it!" _Aarti Sharma shouted,_ "Main hi hu Reshma. Wo mera past hai. Main ek bar dancer thi ye meri majboori thi. Don't call me cheap!"

"Biswas ji please stop it!" _Shreya alerted Biswas._

 _Aarti Sharma broke down in tears,_ "Siddharth ke dad bhi mujhse pyar karte the but wo shadi shuda the aur 1 saal ke Siddharth ke baap bhi the. Ye sab jante huye bhi hum dono ek dusre se pyar karte rahe. Usi waqt Siddharth ki maa ki ek accident me death ho gayi. Siddharth ke dad ne mujhse shadi kar li na sirf isliye ki wo mujhse pyar karte the but isliye kyunki unhe chote se siddharth ke liye ek maa ki jarurat thi."

"Kya ye baat Siddharth ko pata thi ki aap uski sagi maa nahi hain?" _Abhijeet asked._

 _Aarti Sharma composed herself,_ "Nahi. Maine use Kabir aur Anamika se bhi jyada pyar diya ki use kabhi aisa na lage ki main uski maa nahi hu. Maine apne past ko kabhi apne samne nahi aane diya. Please, mere bachho ko ye baat pata nahi chalni chahiye!" _She pleaded joining her hands._

"Auntie, ye baat sirf humare tak rahegi, I promise Kabir aur Anamika ko aapke past ke bare me kabhi pata nahi chalega!" _Shreya assured her_

"Ji han lekin tab tak jab tak aap hume sach nahi bata deti!" _Biswas said._

"Kaisa sach?" _Aarti Sharma asked._

"Yahi ki aapne Siddharth ka khoon kyun kiya aur Daya ko kyun phasaya?" _Biswas asked._

 _Aarti Sharma was taken aback_ , "What? Aap log aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain? Manti hu ki main Siddharth ki sauteli maa hu, iska matlab ye nahi ki aap mujhpe shak kare! Maine Siddharth ko apne khud ke bachho se bhi jyada pyar kiya hai."

"Han lekin apna apna hota hai aur sautela, sautela!" _Biswas said,_ "Siddharth ke dad ne pura business akele Siddharth ko de diya tha. Aapke khud ke bete Kabir ko ek junior employee ki terah treat karta tha Siddharth. Aapko ye baat bilkul achhi nahi lagti thi. Kyunki Siddharth ki wajeh se business me sirf loss ho raha tha aur aapko lagta tha ki Kabir business ko Siddharth se behtar sambhal sakta hai."

"Ha lekin..." _Mrs Sharma interrupted._

"Let me finish Mrs Sharma" _Biswas said,_ "Kuch hi din pehle Siddharth aur Kabir ke beech business ko lekar bahut bada jhagda hua aur Siddharth ne sabke samne Kabir par hath uthaya aur uski insult bhi ki. Ye baat aapse bardasht nahi hui aur aapne Siddharth ko raste se humesha ke liye hatane ka faisla kar liya."

"What nonsense?" _Mrs Sharma yelled,_ "Han ye baat mujhe bahut buri lagi thi. Siddharth ko aisa nahi Karna chahiye tha, lekin phir Siddharth ne khud Kabir se maafi mang li thi aur sab kuch theek ho gaya tha. Itni si baat ke liye main Siddharth ka khoon kar dungi? Aapka dimag to theek hai?"

"To phir shayad Kabir ne.." _Abhijeet said._

"Nahi!" _Mrs Sharma yelled_ , "Kabir bhi aisa nahi kar sakta. Daya ko bachane ke liye aap log kisi par bhi shak kiye ja rahe hain. Jabki khoon Daya ne kiya hai."

"Nahi auntie!" _Shreya protested,_ "Daya ne ye khoon nahi kiya hai. Aur jisne bhi ye khoon kiya hai na wo Bach nahi sakta jyada din." _Shreya calmed herself,_ "Auntie ab aap ja sakti hain."

"Are lekin..." _Biswas showed disagreement with Shreya._

"Biswas ji please, inhe jane deejiye. Unhone kuch nahi kiya hai." _Shreya said to Biswas._

"Thank you!" _Mrs Sharma said and left from there._

 _Biswas turned to Shreya_ , "Shreya ji aap Daya ko wakai bachana chahti hain ya nahi? Isse kya fark padta hai ki unhone khoon kiya hai ya nahi, agar khoon ka ilzam kisi aur pe dalne se Daya ko bachaya ja sakta hai to problem kya hai? Agar hum inhe dhamki dete ki hum unka past duniya ke samne la sakte hain to wo chupchap ye Ilzam apne sar le lete kyunki wo kabhi nahi chahegi ki unke bachho ko unka beeta hua kal pata chale. Lekin aapne to...

"Just shut up!" _Shreya shouted at him,_ "Aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain? Aap ek lawyer hain aur case jeetne ke liye aap kisi bhi had tak ja sakte hain lekin ek baat yaad rakhiye main Daya ko jaroor bachaungi lekin asli khooni ko pakadkar. Khoon ka ilzam kisi begunah ke sar pe daalkar nahi!" _Shreya yelled at him and left from there angrily._

 _Biswas turned to Abhijeet._

"Shreya bilkul theek keh rahi hai Biswas. Case jeetne ke liye ulte seedhe tarike mat apnao. Hum asli khooni tak pahuch kar rahenge!" _Abhijeet said._

 _Biswas made a face_ , "As you guys wish!"

o-o-o

 _Shreya went to visit Daya in the jail_.

"Daya, mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hum kya kare?" _Shreya said almost crying in front of him._

 _Daya held her hand,_ "Shreya please, rona band Karo. Main iss situation me bhi ghabra nahi raha kyunki tum sab mere sath ho. Shreya mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai. Tumhe sabit karna hi hoga ki tum ek bahut achhi cid officer ho. Mujhe begunaah sabit karne ka sirf ek tareeka hai Shreya aur wo hai asli khooni ko pakadna. Kuch bhi karke tum logo ko asli khooni tak pahuchna hi hoga."

 _Shreya rubbed her tears_ , "You're right Daya. Hum sab yahi koshish kar rahe hain ki asli khooni tak jald se jald pahuch sake!"

 _Daya looked at Shreya,_ "Shreya tumhe pata hai kal maine kya sapna dekha?"

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "Kya?"

 _Daya smiled,_ "Yahi ki humari shadi ho chuki hai aur humare 2 pyare pyare bachhe hain. Tum unke peeche bhag rahi ho dudh ki bottle leke aur main tumhe dekh ke has raha hu. Phir tum mujhpe gussa ho jati ho aur mujhpe khoob chillati ho ki Daya aapne bachho ko bigad kar rakha hai aur main kehta hu ki tumne bachho ko bigad kar rakha hai."

 _Shreya started laughing,_ "bas bas... Aap bhi na!"

 _Daya smiled at her._

 _Shreya wiped her remaining tears,_ "Ye sapne to main bahut pehle dekh chuki hu."

"Achha?" _Daya exclaimed._

 _Shreya blushed._

 _Daya extended his hand outside the bars and placed on Shreya's cheek_ , "Ye sapna sach hoga don't worry!"

 _Shreya nodded with a shy smile. They kept looking at each other._

"Shreya, ek baat puchni thi tumse."

"Kya?" _Shreya asked._

"Is Biswas troubling you?" _Daya asked looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya was shocked that how does he know that._

"Aisi koi baat nahi hai Daya but wo bahut hi ajeeb insaan hai. Shreya ji Shreya ji karke flirt karne ki koshish karta rehta hai. But you don't worry, main use jhel sakti hu." _Shreya said trying to smile._

"Bilkul nahi!" _Daya said strictly,_ "Tumhe kisi ko jhelne ki jarurat nahi hai okay? Just because he is my lawyer, iska matlab ye nahi ki wo tumhare sath flirt karega aur tum chup chap use bardasht karogi. Dekha tha maine us din jab usne tumhe girne se bachaya tha aur tumhe chodna hi nahi chahta tha." _Daya said angrily clenching his fists._

 _Shreya saw him getting angry,_ "Daya please aap uski tension mat leejiye. Main use handle kar lungi. Wo Abhijeet sir ka dost hai to main Abhijeet sir se baat karungi aur unse kahugi ki use sanjhaye ki wo mujhse sirf kaam ki baate hi kiya kare."

"Abhijeet bhi na pata nahi kaise logo ko dost bana kar rakhta hai." _Daya murmured._

 _Meanwhile a constable came to inform that the visiting time is over._

"Daya, main chalti hu!" _Shreya said sadly._

 _Daya took her hand and kissed it softly,_ "Bye!"

 _Shreya smiled_ , "bye, apna khyal rakhna!"

o-o-o

 _Abhijeet, Sachin and Shreya were discussing the case when Biswas came there looking frustrated._

"Kya hua? Bahut gusse me lag rahe ho?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Kya baat hai Biswas ji?" _Shreya asked._

 _Biswas looked at Abhijeet then turned to Shreya and smirked at her._

"Kitni masumiyat hai aapki aawaj me? Mujhse puch rahi hain aap ki kya baat hai?" _Biswas said looking at her quizzically._

 _Shreya and all were puzzled._ "Kya bol rahe hain aap?" _Shreya asked._

"Aapne aisa kyun kiya Shreya ji? Mujhse itni badi baat kyun chupai aapne?" _Biswas asked staring at Shreya._

"Kaun si baat chupai hai maine? Aap kya keh rahe hain? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha!" _Shreya said impatiently._

 _Abhijeet and Sachin were also confused._

"Batata hu!" _Biswas said nodding his head,_ "Maine court se request ki thi crime spot ko dobara examine karwane ke liye. Police ne reexamine kiya aur ab report mere hath me hai!" _He said showing a document to them,_ "Main ye soch raha tha ki shayad hume koi aisa clue mil jaye jisse hum Daya ko begunaah sabit kar sake but sab kuch ulta ho gaya. Crime spot par ek aisa saboot mila hai jisse hume nahi prosecution ko favor mil raha hai. " _Biswas told._

"Aap batayenge bhi ki kya saboot mila hai?" _Shreya asked._

"Ye dekhiye!" _Biswas said showing the report_ , "Crime spot pe matlab siddharth ke room me ek table thi, jiski ek keel bahar nikli hui thi. Us keel par red color ke kisi clothing material ke fibers mile hain. Aur police ko Siddharth ki behan Anamika ne bataya ki us din Shreya ji ne red color ka dupatta liya tha aur wo dupaata phata hua tha, theek waisa jaise kisi cheej me phas kar phata ho aur Anamika ke samne hi aapne dupatta change kiya tha. Iska ek hi matlab hai ki Shreya ji aap us din Siddharth ke room me gayi thi, lekin aapne ye baat hum sab me se kisi ko bhi nahi batai. Kya chakkar hai ye sab? Kyun gayi thi aap Siddharth ke room me? Kahi aisa to nahi ki Siddharth ka khoon aapne kiya hai?" _Biswas asked looking at Shreya suspiciously._

 _Shreya went speechless. She looked up and found Abhijeet and Sachin staring at her questioningly._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _Abhijeet and Sachin were looking at Shreya with suspicious eyes. Shreya felt uncomfortable._

"Sir aap log mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hain?" _She turned to Biswas,_ "Aur Biswas ji aap? Aapka dimag kharab ho gaya hai? Aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain ki maine Siddharth ka khoon kiya hai? Arey agar mujhe Siddharth se chutkara pane ke liye uska khoon hi karna hota to main bahut pehle kar chuki hoti. Shadi ke din ka intejar nahi karti. Aur dusri baat agar maine khoon kiya hota to kya main apne jurm ki saza daya ko dilwati? Kuch to soch samajh kar ilzaam lagaiye mujhpe!" _She said disappointedly._

"I am sorry Shreya ji. Main thoda disturb tha. I am sorry!" _Biswas apologized when he found Shreya was hurt,_ "Lekin aapne ye baat hum sabse kyun chupai ki murder ke pehle aap Siddharth se milne uske room me gayi thi? Aapne apne statement me iss baat ka jikar bhi nahi kiya!"

"Han Shreya tumne ye baat kyun chupai?" _Abhijeet too asked the same thing._

"Sir that was not a good experience. Main Siddharth se ek baar baat karne gayi thi. Mujhe laga shayad main use convince kar sakti hu ki wo ye shadi khud rok de. But main galat thi. Usko samjhane ki koshish karna ki wo mere aur Daya ke raste se hat jaye, wo meri bahut badi bewkoofi thi. Main usse baat kar rahi thi ki achanak usne darwaja band kar diya. Usne mere sath misbehave kiya. He tried to molest me!" _Shreya said sobbing._

"What?" _Abhijeet and Sachin exclaimed together._

"Kya? Uski itni himmat?" _Biswas said gritting his teeth,_ "Usne aapke sath misbehave kiya Shreya ji? Achha hua wo mar gaya warna agar aaj wo zinda hota to main use..

 _Shreya glared at him seeing him overreacting,_ "agar wo zinda hota to aaj yaha aapki koi jarurat hi nahi hoti. Itna overreact karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai!"

 _Biswas went silent._

 _Shreya continued,_ "Maine uski harkat ke liye use thappad mara aur jab main uske room se nikal rahi thi to mera dupatta waha rakhi table me phas gaya aur phat gaya. Maine itni disturb thi ki maine iss baat par jyada dhyan hi nahi diya. Siddharth ke murder ke baad maine socha ki main apne statement me ye baat bhi bata du ki siddharth ke khoon se thodi der pehle main usse mili thi. Lekin phir maine socha ki iss baat ka iss case par koi fark nahi padne wala. Isliye main chup rahi. That's all Biswas ji. Aur kuch puchna chahte hain aap?"

"Bilkul nahi Shreya ji bilkul nahi. In fact mujhe maaf kar deejiye ki maine aap ke upar shak kiya. I am so sorry!" _Biswas said making puppy faces staring at Shreya._

"It's ok!" _Shreya said without looking at him._

"But Shreya ji problem ye hai ki iss baat ko prosecutor kaise court me pesh karega. Wo pehle Siddharth ke room me aapki presence prove karega aur phir iss baat ko Daya se connect kar dega, ye keh kar ki aapne Daya ki help ki hai Siddharth ka khoon karne me. Baki rahi sahi kasar Anamika ke statement se puri ho jayegi." _Biswas said tension etched in his voice._

 _Shreya held her head and fell on the chair,_ "Please kuch kariye! Agar jarurat padi to main ye khoon apne sar pe le lungi but Daya ko iss case se bahar nikaliye please!" _She broke down._

 _Abhijeet kept his hand on her head_ , "Aise ummeed mat chodo Shreya. Hum sab hain na uske sath. Kuch nahi hone denge use!"

 _Shreya continued crying._

 _Biswas forwarded a handkerchief towards Shreya,_ "Shreya ji main aapki aankho me aansu nahi dekh sakta please chup ho jaiye!"

 _Shreya didn't accept his handkerchief but stopped crying._ "I am fine!"

o-o-o

 _Shreya again went to visit Daya._

"Daya mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai. Next hearing me bas 2 din bache hain aur abhi tak hume aisa koi bhi clue nahi mila hai jisse hum ye pata laga sake ki asli khooni kaun hai." _Shreya said sobbing on her helplessness._

 _Daya extended his hand outside the bars and rubbed her tears._ "Rona band Karo Shreya. Ye kyun soch rahi ho ki sirf 2 din bache hain. We still have 48 hours. Mujhse pyar karne wali Shreya ban kar nahi inspector Shreya ban kar sochna shuru karo, clues khud chal kar tumhare paas aayenge. Aur phir Abhijeet aur Sachin to hain hi na tumhare sath. Mujhe apne sathiyon par pura bharosa hai. Wo mujhe kuch nahi hone denge."

 _Shreya felt energized with his positive words._ "Har khooni koi na koi galti karta hai Daya. And I am sure Siddharth ka khoon jisne bhi kiya hai wo koi professional killer nahi hai. Usne koi na koi galti to jaroor ki hogi." _Shreya said thoughtfully._

"Right Shreya! Mera dil keh raha hai ki agle 48 ghanto me tum logo ko koi na koi clue jaroor milega. Bas emotions ko side rakh kar apna dimag aur aankhe khuli rakh kar investigation karo." _Daya said squeezing her hand._

"Lekin aapke fingerprints us hammer pe aaye kaise?" _Shreya said._

"Simple si baat hai Shreya, jab Anamika aur uski friends mere room me aayi aur wo hammer rack se neeche gira to maine hi use uthakar table pe rakha tha. Tabhi mere fingerprints uspe aa gaye honge. Uske baad maine dobara us hammer ko touch nahi kiya." _Daya elaborated._

 _Shreya nodded,_ "iska matlab, khooni ko pata tha ki aapke fingerprints us hammer pe hain aur aapko fasane ke liye usne jaanboojhkar usi hammer se siddharth ka khoon kiya."

"Yaha bhi 2 situations ho sakti hain Shreya. Ho sakta hai us khooni ka maksad sirf Siddharth ka khoon karna ho mujhe fasana nahi. Mera iss case me fas jana sirf ek coincidence ho. Ho sakta hai khooni ko pata hi na ho ki mere fingerprints us hammer pe hain. Aur dusri situation, khooni ka maksad Siddharth ka khoon karne ke sath sath mujhe fasana bhi tha. Agar hum dusri situation ko consider kare to khooni ko kaise pata chala ki mere fingerprints us hammer pe hain?"

 _Shreya was shocked_ , "matlab khooni us waqt aapke kamre me maujood logo me se koi ek hai. Jisne aapko hammer uthate huye dekha tha."

 _Daya looked into her eyes and gave a nod._

o-o-o

 _Shreya was sitting with Biswas discussing the various aspects of the case but they were just roaming in a maze and arriving at nothing._

 _Biswas was absent mindedly flipping the pages of the case file and frequently stealing glances at Shreya._

"Shreya ji!" _He called her._

"Hmm!" _Shreya responded._

"Aap tension mat leejiye sab theek ho jayega. Main janta hu Daya ne Siddharth ka khoon nahi kiya hai aur agar kiya bhi hota yo koi badi baat nahi hoti. Aapke liye ek to kya saat khoon bhi..." _He stopped receiving a fiery glare from Shreya._

"What do you mean?" _She asked angrily._

"Shreya ji main to bas..."

"Just shut up okay! Kya kehna chahte hain aap? Aapko pata bhi hai main kitni tension me hu aur aapko is terah ki bakwas sujh rahi hai?"

"Dekhiye Shreya ji...

"Kya dekhu? Kya kehna chahte hain aap? Mere liye koi kisi ka khoon kar sakta hai? Kyun aisa kya hai mujhme? Kyun ghoorte rehte hain aap mujhe? Aap ka dimag kabhi case me bhi lagta hai? Aap har ladki ke sath aisi hi ridiculous baate karte hain ya main wo pehli ladki hu jise aapki ye special treatment mil rahi hai? Boliye? You know what you are sick! Doctor ki jarurat hai aapko! Aur ek baat batau ye case khatam hone deejiye aur Daya ko jail se bahar nikalne deejiye phir aapko ek baar unke hath ka thappad khane ka mauka jaroor milega!" _She said with her reddened eyes._

 _Biswas was stunned. Before he could utter anything in his defense Abhijeet and Sachin arrived there._

"Daya ka hi thappad kyun Shreya? Ise ye kyun nahi bata deti ki tumhare aur Daya ke thappad me jyada fark nahi hai!" _Abhijeet said glaring at Biswas._

 _Biswas looked at Abhijeet and then at Shreya._ "arey aap log mujhe galat samajh rahe hain. Abhijeet tum to aise mat bolo yaar!"

"Bas karo. Achhe se janta hu main tumhe. College ki purani aadat hai tumhari. Jaha akeli ladki dekhi nahi ki shuru ho jate ho. Ek baat tum dhyan se sun lo Biswas Shreya meri colleague hone ke sath sath bahut achhi dost bhi hai. Dobara uske sath flirt karne ki koshish ki na to tumhara purana dost Abhijeet nahi Sr inspector abhijeet tumhare samne khada hoga." _Abhijeet said threatening Biswas glaring into his eyes._

 _Shreya was stood looking away._

 _Biswas gasped_ , "Theek hai agar aap logo ko yahi lagta hai ki main Shreya ji se flirt kar raha tha to main unse case ke alawa aur koi baat nahi karunga. Meri to bas aadat hai ladkiyon ki tareef karna bas aur...

"Aapko meri tareef karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Aap bas apne kaam pe dhyan deejiye!" _Shreya said in her tough tone and turned to Abhijeet._ "Sir mujhe aapse kuch discuss karna hai."

"Bolo na Shreya!" _Abhijeet said._

 _Shreya discussed about the two situations of the murder as explained by Daya._

"Hmm.. Daya is right, to us hisab se us waqt Daya ke room me kaun kaun maujood tha?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Sir us waqt room me mere Papa aur Ranveer pehle se hi maujood the. Uske baad Anamika aur uski friends ne enter kiya. Tabhi to hammer gira tha." _Shreya told_ , "Sir lekin mere Papa aur Ranveer Siddharth ka khoon kyun karenge aur Daya ko hi kyun fasayenge? Isse unhe kya hasil hoga?"

"Right!" _Abhijeet said,_ "To Anamika ke bare me kya khayal hai?"

"Sir wo Siddharth ki choti behan hai. Siddharth bahut pyar karta tha usse? Wo Siddharth ka khoon kyun karegi aur Daya ko bhi kyun fasayegi kyunki usne khud accept kiya hai court me ki use Daya pe crush aa gaya tha... " _Shreya said._

 _Biswas was silently staring at Abhijeet and Shreya. He was not at all getting what they were discussing about._

 _Abhijeet said something to Shreya and she became confused._

"Sir lekin ye pata karne ke liye to hume Mumbai jana hoga aur humare paas utna time nahi hai."

"Hume Mumbai jane ki jarurat nahi hai Shreya, humari team hai waha." _Abhijeet said with a shine in his eyes._

 _Shreya smiled._

"Sachin, jara Bureau me call karke mujhe Nikhil aur Freddy se baat karao. Unke liye kuch kaam hai mere paas." _Abhijeet said._

 _Biswas was totally confused._

 _Sachin contacted to Nikhil and Freddy. Abhijeet instructed something to both of them._

"Ho jayega sir!" _Nikhil said confidently._

 _Abhijeet cut the call and turned to Shreya._

"Bas Shreya ab ye samajh lo ki hum khooni se sirf ek kadam door hain. Bas Nikhil aur Freddy ka phone aane ka intejar karo."

 _Biswas was still confused._

 _Within 4-5 hours Nikhil and Freddy accomplished their work given by Abhijeet and called him._

"Han Nikhil kya pata chala?" _Abhijeet asked._

 _Nikhil told the information he and Freddy had gathered._

 _Abhijeet cut the call and turned to Shreya with a glint in his eyes._

"Congrats Shreya, khooni ka pata chala gaya hai. Daya ke welcome back ki taiyari karo."

 _Shreya couldn't hold and hugged Abhijeet in excitement._

 _Biswas looked at them_ , "Koi mujhe bhi to batao kya pata chala aap logo ko after all I am the lawyer."

 _Shreya and Abhijeet exchanged glances._

"Sab pata chal jayega Biswas ji, bas thoda sa intejar aur!" _Shreya said smiling._

.

.

 **...To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Shreya's house**

 _Shreya's family members were sitting around a table. In another corner Siddharth's family was sitting on a sofa set._

 _Abhijeet, Sachin, Biswas and Shreya were standing in the middle of the hall._

 _A servant came with a tray containing coffee and snacks._

"Leejiye, coffee leejiye sab log!" _Shreya said serving the coffee._

 _Siddharth's mom stood up on her place,_ "Ye coffee wagera ka natak chodo Shreya aur ye batao ki hum sab ko yaha ikattha kyun kiya hai?"

 _Shreya exchanged glances with Abhijeet and Sachin. She grabbed a cup and moved to Siddharth's mother._ "Auntie, pata chal jayega, coffee to leejiye."

 _Siddharth's mother made a face and took the cup._

"Aap log bhi leejiye na!" _Shreya said looking at others who were looking at her confusingly._

"Shreya, baat kya hai? Coffee pilane ke liye bulaya sabko yaha pe?" _Shreya's dad scolded her._

 _Shreya let out a sigh._ "Maine aap sabko yaha pe ye batane ke liye bulaya hai ki hum logo ne Siddharth ke asli khooni ka pata laga liya hai. Aur wo yaha iss waqt humare sath maujood hai."

 _All started looking at each other with perplexed expressions._

"Humare paas uske khilaf saboot bhi hain aur wo khooni khud apna jurm confess karega, pehle aap sabke samne aur uske baad court me." _Shreya said glancing at everyone one by one. All were confused._

 _Siddharth's dad clapped,_ "Are waah to cid walo ne apna hunar dikha hi diya. To batao bhai kaun hai asli khooni?" _He said with a sarcastic grin._

"Batati hu uncle. Khooni bhi apna naam sunne ke liye bahut bechain hai." _Shreya said with a grin and turned to Siddharth's brother Kabir._

"Kyun Kabir?"

 _Kabir was startled. He looked at Shreya._

"Tum bhi janna chahte ho na ki Siddharth ka asli khooni kaun hai?" _Shreya added._

 _Kabir took a breath_ , "han."

"Batati hu!" _Shreya said sipping her coffee._

 _She walked and stood in front of her dad,_ "Kyun Papa bata du, kaun hai khooni?"

 _Her father stared at her._

"Ye kya suspense laga ke rakha hai Shreya? Batao na, hum sab isiliye to baithe hain yaha pe." Shreya's mom said.

 _Shreya smiled,_ "okay! To suniye. Siddharth ke khooni ka naam hai...

...Anamika."

 _Anamika was shocked_ , "What?"

"...jara side dena!" _Shreya completed her sentence walking beside Anamika._

 _Anamika took a sigh of relief. She made a way for Shreya and Shreya walked up to Anamika's friends Bani, Priya and Ritu._

 _All were confused and vexed with the suspense built up by Shreya. Abhijeet and Sachin were silently enjoying the expressions of everyone._

"Tum teeno Anamika ki best friends ho na. To chalo batao tum log Anamika ko din me kitni baar call karti ho baat karne ke liye?" _Shreya asked in a strict cop's tone._

 _Anamika's friends were confused. They looked at each other._

"Meri taraf dekho aur jawab do!" _Shreya said raising her voice._

 _The girls shuddered with her voice._

"Main kabhi kabhi call karti hu. Roj nahi. Once or twice in a week!" _Bani told._

 _Shreya looked at Priya and raised her brows,_ "Tum?"

"Kam se kam har dusre din." _She told._

 _Shreya looked at Ritu and a grin erupted on her face,_ "aur tum Ritu?"

 _Ritu was looking scared_. "Umm..yahi koi 2-3 din me ek baar."

 _Shreya applauded_. "Wow!"

 _Everyone was looking at Shreya totally confused._

"Humare paas Anamika ki teeno friends ke call details hain." _Shreya caught Ritu by her shoulders and made her stand up,_ "Lekin Ritu ki call details ne hume confuse kar diya. Ye Anamika se 2-3 din me ek baar baat karti thi. Lekin interesting baat ye hai ki ye Anamika ke bhai Siddharth se ek din me 2-3 baar baat karti thi aur durations hoti thi kam se kam 15-20 minutes aur time hota tha raat ke 12 , 1 ya 2 baje ke kareeb."

 _All were shocked. Ritu started sweating._

"Kyun Ritu, itni raat ko tumne kabhi Anamika se bhi baat nahi ki hai, Anamika tumhari best friend thi ya Siddharth?" _Shreya said fixing her gaze on Ritu._

"A-Aisa kuch nahi hai." _Ritu stuttered._

 _Shreya turned to Anamika,_ "Anamika tumhe bhi pata nahi chala ki tumhari pyari saheli ka tumhare bhai ke sath affair chal raha hai?"

 _Anamika was speechless. She looked at Ritu with questioning eyes,_ "Ritu kya ye sach hai?"

"Nahi Anamika... Ye- ye jhooth bol rahi hai. Daya ko bachane ke liye ye-ye plan hai in cid walo ka." _Ritu said wiping her sweaty face,_ "aur police ne Siddharth ki call details already check ki thi na, usme kaha tha mera number? Ye jhooth bol rahi hai."

"Siddharth ke paas 2 numbers the, ek jisse wo baki logo ko call karta tha aur ek jisse sirf apni girlfriends ko call karta tha. Ji han Siddharth ka tumhare alawa aur bhi ladkiyon se affair tha." _Shreya told Ritu._ "Police ne uska wo number check nahi kiya, lekin hum cid wale kuch bhi nahi chodte." _Shreya said proudly._

 _Ritu was on the verge of tears. All the eyes were fixed on her. Shreya dragged her by holding her arm in the middle of the hall and slapped her with her free hand._ "Tum ho khooni, tumne mara hai Siddharth ko." _Shreya yelled at her,_ "Humne apne officers ko mumbai me tumhare hostel inquiry ke liye bheja tha. Hostel ke watchman ne bataya ki aksar Siddharth tumse milne aata tha aur phir tum dono long drive pe nikal jate the. Ab baki ki story tum sunaogi ya main hi sunau?"

 _Ritu collapsed on the floor and burst out crying._ "Main Siddharth se bahut pyar karti thi. 3 mahine se date kar rahe the hum ek dusre ko. Usne mujhe propose kiya tha. Shadi ke sapne dekhne lagi thi main phir achanak use tumhara rishta aaya aur wo mujhe bhool gaya. Usne tumse shadi karne ke liye han kar di. Maine kabhi sapne me bhi nahi socha tha ki wo mujhe itna bada dhoka de sakta hai. Maine apne dil par patthar rakh kar sab kuch bardasht kar liya. Uski shadi attend karne bhi aa gayi. Lekin phir maine tumhe aur Daya ko terrace pe akele me milte dekha. Phir mujhe pata chala ki siddharth ne jis ladki ko pane ke liye mujhe dhoka diya wo actually usse nahi kisi aur se pyar karti hai. I was shocked. Siddharth ko pata tha ki main usse kitna pyar karti hu phir bhi usne mujhe chod diya aur ye jante huye bhi ki tum usse pyar nahi karti wo tumhe pane ke liye pareshan tha. Ye main bardasht nahi kar payi. Phir jab hum sab Daya ke room me gaye aur wo hammer ko Daya ne hath me pakda to us hammer ko dekhte hi mere dimag me achanak se ye khayal aaya ki main isi se Siddharth ka khoon kar du. Aur Daya ne usko pakda tha isliye uske fingerprints uspe aa chuke the. Ab mere dimag me ek aur idea aaya ki kyun na Siddharth ka khoon karke Daya ko fasa du. Agar Daya ko Siddharth ke khoon ke jurm me saja ho gayi to wo tumse door ho jayega. Tumne mera pyar cheena isliye main tumhara pyar cheenkar apna badla pura Karna chahti thi. Sabki najar bacha ke maine Daya ke room se wo hammer uthaya air Siddharth ke kamre me jakar use maar dala. Wo cheekha lekin maine already music ka volume badha diya tha jisse kisi ne uski aawaj nahi suni."

 _Ritu finished and Siddharth's mother started crying. Anamika was also in tears._

 _Shreya shook her head,_ "Siddharth ne tumhe dhoka diya, bahut galat kiya usne tumhare sath. Lekin ye kya matlab hua ki use itni berahmi se maar dalo. Ek baar uski family ke bare me to soch leti. Ab bitana apni bachi hui zindagi jail me. Your confession has been recorded!"

 _Abhijeet called some constables and they held Ritu in their custody to present her in the court._

 _In the next hearing police presented Ritu in the court with the recorded confession though she confessed in the court as well. The court found Daya guiltless and ordered to set him free immediately taking off all the charges of murder and conspiracy of him._

o-o-o

 _Siddharth's family apologized to Daya and gave their blessings and best wishes to Daya and Shreya for their future as Shreya's family accepted their relation and gave their consent to their marriage._

 _All came back to Mumbai. Daya and Shreya decided to take some time to get marry as everyone needed to get over of the dreadful incident of Siddharth's murder._

 _Daya was sitting in his living room with a notepad. He was making the list of guests to be invited in the marriage. Shreya came there with her laptop._

"Daya ek minute idhar dekhiye." _Shreya requested but Daya didn't pay any attention._

"Daya!" _Shreya called again but again Daya didn't look at her._

 _Shreya glared at Daya,_ "Daya sir!"

 _Now Daya looked at her surprised,_ "sir kyun bol rahi ho?"

"Bina sir bole sunai de raha tha kya aapko?" _Shreya said angrily._

 _Daya chuckled and caught her hand; pulled her to sit down beside him,_ "sorry thoda busy tha. Bolo kya dikha rahi ho?"

"Maine shadi ke liye ek lehanga pasand kiya hai, aap bataiye kaisa hai?" _Shreya said showing him some designs from an online bridal collection._

 _Daya saw some designs and approved one for Shreya_. "Ye best suit karega tum par!"

"Thanks! Aur aapke liye bhi sherwani wagera hai. Look at this!" _Shreya said excitedly but found Daya staring at her._

"Mujhe nahi idhar dekhiye, bataiye kaun sa order karu?" _Shreya said placing her hand on his cheek._

"Jo tumhe achha lage, waise bhi mujhe kaun dekhega, sab to dulhan ko hi dekhte hain na." _Daya said tracing his finger on her arm._

"Main dekhugi na aapko!" _Shreya said looking into his eyes_.

"Tum to mujhe kaise bhi dekh sakti ho, Sherwani me, shirt me kurte me ya phir..." _he gave her a naughty smile_ , "bina kapdo ke!" _He whispered._

 _Shreya shook her head and kept the laptop aside._ "Achha, abhi dekhu?" _She said leaning on him holding his collar._

 _Daya gripped her by her waist_ , "As you wish!"

 _Shreya let her hand move on his chest and slowly upwards his shoulder. She kissed his ear and let her finger move in his hair while nuzzling his cheeks. Both embraced each other and fell on the couch._

 _Daya kissed her neck softly moving his hand up and down her back. He bit her neck and she moaned in his ear._

 _Daya pulled her top upwards and let his hand move inside feeling her skin. Shreya shivered as his hand moved up inside her top. Daya's another hand was on her shoulder. Both looked at each other. Daya stroked shreya's cheeks and leaned in to close the gap between their lips but suddenly Shreya stopped him by moving away. He asked with his eyes_ , "what?"

 _Shreya adjusted her top and looked at him,_ "I forgot something!"

 _Daya narrowed his brows._ "Kya?"

 _Shreya made a puppy face._ "You can't kiss me. I am fasting today."

 _Daya looked at her amusingly,_ "fast rakhna tumhari hobby hai?"

 _Shreya giggled,_ "Nahi, maine bas mannat li thi ki aap iss case se bahar aa jayenge aur sab kuch theek ho jayega to main vrat rakhugi."

"Okay! To rakho vrat, iska kiss se kya lena dena?" _Daya said annoyingly._

 _Shreya gave him a look,_ "Kyun nahi hai..." _shreya blushed as she said,_ "...mera muh nahi jootha ho jayega!"

 _Daya gave her his most mischievous look that she just ran away blushing badly._

"Urghh!" _Daya grumbled and banged his head,_ "Isse achha to main jail me hi rehta yaar, kya fayda bahar aane ka!"

 **o- The End -o**


End file.
